The Week the Olympians Visited
by psychncislover
Summary: Zeus has allowed the Gods/Goddesses to visit their demigod children at camp, but a God and Goddess will be put at wits end when their children fall for each other...PERCABETH! WRITTEN IN THE MOVIE'S VIEW OF THINGS, MOVIEVERSE...take your pick XD LET'S SAY IT AGAIN...MOVIEVERSE!
1. Prologue

**THIS IS WRITTEN IN THE MOVIE'S VIEW OF THINGS! SOME PARTS MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

_He landed on top of me and air left my lungs in a rush. It probably wasn't my greatest idea to pull the son of Poseidon into the creek, where he instantly got stronger thanks to the water. He hovered over me with a smirk. I scowled back, but instantly got lost in his beautiful sea green eyes. I don't remember who did it, but next thing I know I'm kissing him. Me, Annabeth Chase, kissing Percy Jackson...and enjoying it. Didn't last too long though, because next thing I know, me and Percy are being torn apart and staring into the very angry eyes of our parents._

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Warriors! Heroes!" I heard Chiron yell to everyone at camp. "Fall in."

I stopped sparring with Percy and looked over toward where Chiron was, flicking away a pesky strand of brunette hair from my eyes.

Percy obviously didn't hear Chiron, because next thing I know we're both falling to the ground ('cuz he butted me with his sword and I grabbed him as I went down).

"Percy!" I screamed at him, trying to push him off my suddenly hypersensitive body.

"Sorry Annabeth," he said, hovering over me, arms on either side of my body.

"Get off me!" I said, pushing on his chest.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said, getting off of me and holding out a hand.

"I can get up myself, thank you." I said.

"Just trying to be friendly, sheesh!" he said, shaking his messy dark hair out.

I think my core body temperature shot up a few degrees. Why? Why does he have to look so damn hot? His eyes, which are the color of the sea, are bright and alive with happiness. They made my stomach do somersaults, the intensity of them. I allowed him to help me up and we ran over to where Chiron was, pushing people out of the way to get to the front. I noticed a lot of people were whispering and pointing at us, especially the children of Aphrodite. I ignored them and focused my attention on Chiron.

"Demigods, hello. I am here to bring a special announcement, straight from Olympus. Due to the recent actions concerning the Lightning Bolt and its theft, Lord Zeus has allowed a week for the Gods and Goddesses to visit their demigod children here at camp. They will arrive tomorrow."

Anything else that Chiron was about to say was cut off by cheering. No one here at camp had ever met their Olympian parent, besides me and Percy when we returned Zeus's bolt. We glanced at each other before we were told to return to our cabins to clean and prepare them. Everyone was working hard, and pretty soon it was night and time to go to sleep. I crawled into my bed and slipped into a deep slumber, filled with dreams of a certain sea green eyed-dark haired demigod son of Poseidon.


	2. Its Just the Begining

**DAY ONE**

Percy POV

I woke up before the sunrise and got out of the hammock I use as my bed. To be honest, I'm really nervous about seeing Poseid-I mean my dad again. I walked down the pier and looked down at the water. I dived in, needing to clear my head. I floated to the bottom and sat, thinking. A few fish came swimming by, nuzzling my hands, but I swished them away. I thought about my mom (who I missed like crazy), my dad (who I was nervous to see again) and Annabeth (who's been clouding my mind lately). Without thinking, I took a deep breath in and out, startled at first; I still wasn't used to the whole 'breathing underwater' thing yet. I thought about how much I cared for Annabeth, despite our parents' rivalry. She's the toughest, smartest and sexiest girl I've ever met. My favorite feature are her eyes, which remind me of the ocean on a stormy day, that intense shade of gray. I was only kidding myself, though. A girl like that would never give me a second glance in the romance department.

After, I thought about the Olympians who would be visiting us; the ones with kids and the ones without kids, but don't want to be left out. I made a list in my head of the ones who had kids: Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Ares, Demeter, Athena and Aphrodite; then I made a list of the ones without kids: Zeus, Hera and Artemis. I don't think Hades will be invited. That'd be creepy. I leaned back on my elbows, looking up, and spotted Annabeth sitting on the dock.

Annabeth POV

When I woke up, I was bathed in sweat and my face felt flushed. I had yet another Percy-centered dream. I shook it off and got out of bed, wanting to see the object of my desire. _Wait? Desire? Where had that come from?_ I shook my head, got dressed and ran from my cabin towards his cabin, which was really like an extravagant tent built by Poseidon himself. I walked up the wooden ramp and peered inside.

"Percy?" I called quietly. "Percy?" He wasn't here.

I sighed, then felt something compel me to walk down the dock leading to the water. I got closer to the edge and saw the sun start to peak out. I rolled up my jeans and sat down, putting my feet in the water. I gazed out over the water and the color reminded me of Percy's eyes. I sighed quietly to myself and thought, which is what us children of Athena usually do best. Next thing I know, I'm being yanked into the water by someone. I did the only rational thing a person being yanked into a lake by an unknown force would do: I screamed and kicked.

"Annabeth!" the person yelled.

We came up above the surface. "Percy?"

"Hey." He said with a smile that made my heart do funny things.

"What was this for?" I yelled at him, swimming over to the dock.

"Temptation." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I shook my head and hoisted myself onto the dock, watching as the water carried him up and placed him on the dock next to me. My breath caught cause he's still in his pajamas, which only consisted of pajama pants and _no shirt_. I took a deep, calming breath and punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Pulling me into the water. Now I have to change." I said, pouting.

"Nuh-uh. Pouting doesn't work on me, Annabeth Chase." He said, shoving me playfully.

I scowled at him before pushing him a little too hard, causing him to fall back into the water. He looked up at me through his dark hair and smiled evilly. Next thing I felt was water curling around me, like a large hand, and dragging me back into the water.

"Percy!" I yelled again, splashing water at him.

"You started it!" he yelled back, deflecting the water away with a flick of his wrist.

"Hey! Unfair advantage!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged, sending a huge wave of water at me. When I resurfaced, he smiled at me. "Not my fault. Blame Poseidon, he's my dad."

I hissed and dove at him. He smirked and put a bubble around himself. I tried to break through it, but it was too strong. He flicked his wrist again and another wave of water hit me in the face.

"Percy!" I screamed at him. He just smirked.

I kept getting hit in the face with water, and frankly, I'm getting tired of it. I thought for a minute before a plan worthy of Athena herself came to mind. When another wave of water hit me, I sunk down and didn't come up. I heard him screaming my name and looking around. I then saw him dive down and see me.

Percy POV

Thank Gods I found her! It scared me half to death when she didn't come up. I willed a bubble to form around us and she coughed up water. I swam a bit closer to her and put my arm around her waist and propelled us up. She looked at me for a moment before jumping up and dunking me in the water. I came up to see her smirking at me. Of course she planned it. I grimaced at her and willed the water to bring me up and sit me on the dock. I smiled evilly to myself for a moment, before turning my back to her and frowning.

"Percy?" she asked, her voice quiet.

I didn't answer her.

"Percy, I'm sorry. That wasn't right to do." Annabeth said, sounding sincerely sorry.

I smiled a bit and brought her up to sit by me. I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Please don't do that again. You scared me half to death."

Annabeth pulled back, looking a bit flushed. "Sorry, again. I won't do it ever again."

I looked up at her through my eyelashes. "Okay, good." I smirked. "But I will have my revenge."

"Percy!" I heard someone yell.

Both me and Annabeth turned around to see Chiron come trotting up, glancing between myself and Annabeth. He slowly made his way towards us and looked at me.

"Percy, you have a visitor." Chiron said, throwing a worried look towards Annabeth.


	3. The Parents Arrive

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY! XD**

* * *

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Hello Perseus," the voice of my dad said.

I looked up and saw Poseidon standing in-between the docks and ramp leading out. He looked the same as I saw him last; I guess immortal beings don't change much. He's in a silver-plated sleeveless, scale-themed top with a silver-plated God skirt; on both of his arms are silver wrist gauntlets and the turquoise trident tattoo is still on his left bicep, looking exactly like the one that's on my right inner-forearm. I saw him throw a pensive look over at Annabeth before his gaze landed back on me. It confused me as to why Poseidon looked at Annabeth like that, before I remembered who her mother is.

"Hello father." I said, standing up.

Annabeth stood up as well. "Lord Poseidon." She said, bowing.

I had to bite back a laugh; it was funny watching Annabeth look flustered and actually bowing. My father glanced between us before looking at Annabeth again.

"Your mother is looking for you, girl." Poseidon said in a calm voice.

"O-okay." Annabeth stuttered, then she turned to me. "See ya later, Percy." She gave me hug and bowed one last time to Poseidon, and left, Chiron following.

"I need to get dressed." I said, heading back inside my cabin. I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, lacing black Nikes on my feet. I left my bedroom and saw Poseidon gazing out over the water.

I snuck up beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking." He said, smiling down at me.

"About?" I asked.

"Your choice in friends." He said, willing the water to swirl around and around.

"This is about Annabeth and the fact her mom is Athena, right?" I guessed, placing my hand on his arm and stopping the swirling lake.

"Yes, Percy." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But I suppose I cannot stop you from being friends with her. You are too much like me, unrestrained and stubborn. Much like the ocean, I suppose."

"Thanks dad. I mean father." I said, hastily correcting myself.

"It is quite alright to call me dad. You are my son, no need to be formal." He said.

I smiled at him.

"But I will be very upset if you pursue her in the romantic sense, son." Poseidon said, looking at me with eyes that reminded me of every ocean I've ever seen.

Annabeth POV

I was trying to shake my frazzled nerves; if my mother saw me like this, she would be disappointed with me. I was still soaking wet when I entered the Athena cabin and saw my mother sitting in a chair. She still looked the same: tan skin, ringlets of chest-length brunette hair and a very intelligent demeanor about her; she's dressed in a long, white sleeveless, pleated dress with a silver-plated top, decorated with snakes along the top and bottom, over the dress and white fabric attached to the back; on her wrists are silver gauntlets, wrapping around her upper-right arm is a silver snake bracelet, in her ears are silver dangling hoops and around her neck is a silver necklace. Her cool gray eyes settled on me when I entered the cabin, her gaze flickering over me, then back to my siblings, who are trying to stifle laughter.

"Hello, my dear Annabeth." Athena said.

"Mother." I said, inclining my head in respect.

"And where have you been?" she asked, taking in my wet clothes.

"About." I said vaguely.

"You cannot fool the Wisdom Goddess, child. You were with that son of Poseidon, weren't you?" she asked, her gray eyes turning stormy.

I looked at the ground and nodded. "Yes, I was with Percy."

"And the reason you are wet?" she asked.

"He pulled me into the lake." I said, causing my sibling to burst out in laughter.

Athena turned back to them. "What is so funny?"

My older half-brother, Marcus, answered. "Well, mother, Annabeth is the best warrior we know and to think that Percy pulled her into the water, unwillingly, is pretty funny."

Athena looked amused. "So you did let the water child get the best of you?"

I blushed. I didn't want her to know I was daydreaming about him when he pulled me in. "I didn't know he was in the water."

I think she was about to say something else, but the bell for breakfast chimed. My siblings left the cabin and headed towards the dining pavilion. My mother stayed behind.

"Annabeth?" Athena asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes mother?" I answered.

"Please watch yourself around that unpredictable child. Being the son of one of the Big Three means he is very powerful, so you must be careful." Athena said, staring me down with her gaze.

"I understand, but he's my friend." I said. "Can I get changed for breakfast?"

Athena nodded and gave me some privacy. I grabbed a green long-sleeve shirt and some jeans; I put a pair of brown riding boots on my feet. I walked up to my mother and smiled, and we headed to breakfast.


	4. The Olympians

**SPOILER ALERT! AND THE STORY POSEIDON TELLS PERCY, ISN'T ALL TRUE...THANK YOU XD**

* * *

Percy POV

"This is going to be terrific." I muttered as I walked with my dad to breakfast.

"Something wrong, son?" Poseidon asked, glancing at me.

"It's just that everybody is going to be staring and bowing and pointing 'cuz, you know, you're you." I said, sighing.

"It will be alright. Your Uncle will be there as well." Poseidon said.

"Zeus?" I guessed, not really thinking it would be Hades.

"Yes, and two of your Aunts: Hera and Demeter." Poseidon said as we finally reached the dining pavilion. Oh yeah, I forgot Hera and Demeter were his sisters.

Just as I predicted, all conversation stopped and staring commenced. The only person not staring was Annabeth, thank the Gods. Everybody bowed and said _"Lord Poseidon."_ Safe to say, I was embarrassed.

Zeus walked over to us. "Hello again, Perseus."

"Hello, Lord Zeus." I said, bowing slightly in respect.

"Don't be so formal, son. He is, after all, your uncle." Poseidon said, eying Zeus.

"Uncle Zeus?" I said hesitantly, not wanting to be blasted into tiny pieces.

"It is not bad, I suppose." Zeus said. "Perseus, I'd like you to meet my wife, Hera."

I looked up and saw my "Aunt Hera", and bowed. "Lady Hera." She has chest-length, wavy dark brunette hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing a long, white plunging-neckline, double-layer dress with large cutouts over both shoulders, a gold chain wrapped around her hips and gray at the top and around both bottoms; around her neck is a gold necklace, around both wrists are gold wrist cuffs, in her ears are gold drop earrings and on her feet are gold sandals.

Hera smiled. "Not so formal, dear. Please call me Aunt Hera."

"Aunt Hera." I repeated. I looked up at my dad. "Can I get some breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Go ahead, son." Poseidon said, shooing me towards the food.

I grabbed a plate and started to shovel food on it. I headed over to the Poseidon table and sat down; Annabeth noticed me from her table and got up, heading over to me. At breakfast, we're allowed to sit wherever we wanted to, but at dinner we had to sit at our parents' assigned table. It's sucky for me because I'm the only son of Poseidon, so I sit alone. She sat down across from me, and I started shoveling food into my mouth.

I stopped when Annabeth placed her hand over mine. "Percy, chew your food!"

"Fine, fine. _Mom_." I said, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked behind me. I turned and found Grover making his way over to us. My best friend, Grover, is also my protecter and a satyr. He has dark skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes. From his waist down, he had the body of a goat and, after our Lightning Thief adventure, he got his horns. He's wearing a sleeveless brown leather top with a belt wrapped diagonally around it and a knife in the sheath attached to it.

"Perce! Annabeth!" he yelled, trotting over to us.

"Hey Grover!" I said, giving him a high-five.

"Hi Grover." Annabeth said, smiling at him.

Grover sat down next to me, chewing on an aluminum soda can. He glanced between me and Annabeth, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You two seem tense." Grover observed.

Annabeth and I looked at each other, and then behind us at our parents. Grover noticed this and nodded in recognition. He gave both of us knowing looks.

"Your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah." We both answered.

Annabeth POV

I stared at Percy and sighed. My mom would most likely smite me if she ever found out about my feelings for Percy, so that's why I kept my feelings to myself: the feelings that I'm falling for him. Most people would find this funny, a daughter of Athena falling for a son of Poseidon. I didn't. I looked away from him and around the pavilion, at each of the tables

The table in the middle of the pavilion is reserved for Zeus, but since he doesn't have any children, it remains empty. To the left of Zeus's table is Hera's, which is also empty.

Next to Hera's table is Demeter's, the Goddess of the Harvest. She's sitting with the few children she has. She has chest-length blonde hair, pulled back halfway, light tan skin and light blue eyes. She's wearing a long, white off-the-shoulder empire-waist dress with gold-lining under the bust, a thin gold chain criss-crossed around her waist and forest green around the bottom; around her neck is a gold decorated necklace, in her ears are gold earrings, around her forearms are gold cuffs and on her feet are gold sandals.

My table, Athena's, is situated next to Demeter's. My mother is sitting and discussing stuff with the rest of my siblings, and glancing over here every so often. My siblings are also watching me very carefully; why, I have no idea.

Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, does have a table here, but nobody sits at it, since she's also the Virgin Goddess. Artemis did come here, with her brother, to visit her nieces and nephews. Artemis has chest-length, curly caramel-colored hair with a bronze crown headpiece on top and startling blue eyes. She has deep tan skin and is wearing a long, cowl-neck sleeveless white dress with a heavily embellished bronze waist panel and brown around the bottom; a bronze cuff is around her right upper-arm, two bronze wrist cuffs are on either wrist and bronze sandals are on her feet.

At the farthest point away from us sat the children of Aphrodite; they like to stick together mostly. Their mother is sitting on top of the table, fixing her hair in a mirror. Aphrodite is beautiful, but that's to be expected, being the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She has waist-length, lightly curled brunette hair, pulled back halfway, flawless tan skin and light green eyes. She's in a beautiful long, cowl-V-neck white double-layer dress with two keyhole cutouts in either sleeve, a gold chain circled three times under the bust down to the waist, and dusty rose around both bottoms; around her neck is a gold necklace, in her ears are gold circular drop earrings, two gold cuffs are around either forearm, a gold wrist cuff is around her left wrist, on her feet are gold high-heeled sandals, and wrapped around her right upper-arm and attached to the back of her hair is white fabric.

To the left of Zeus's table is Percy's table, where we're currently sitting. I glanced over at Poseidon and saw him studying his son with a curious expression. Weird.

The next table is Hephaestus', Lord of the Forges, and husband to Aphrodite. He's sitting with his children, tinkering with objects and ignoring breakfast. He's a tall dude with dark skin, brown eyes and a bald head. He's wearing his God outfit: a bronze-plated sleeveless top, skirt, gauntlets and shin guards with sandals.

Next is Hermes, the Messenger God, which is the table where the most children sit. Hermes has the most kids, since he travels a lot. He has neatly styled brunette hair, tan skin and blue eyes. He's also in his God outfit: a silver-plated sleeveless top, skirt, gauntlets and shin guards with sandals.

Apollo's table is next to Hermes', where the children sat and played music or lazily shot arrows, since he's the God of Music, Prophecy, Archery and the Sun. Apollo has short, fluffed-up chestnut brunette hair, deep tan skin and blue eyes; he's also wearing his God outfit: bronze-plated sleeveless top, skirt, gauntlets and shin guards with sandals.

Dionysus' is the table next to Apollo's. The God of Wine is sitting with his children, watching as they grew grapes. He has long, bushy graying dark brunette hair, a bushy mustache and beard, brown eyes, and light tan skin. Like the rest of the Gods, he's in a God-outfit: silver-plated sleeveless top, skirt, gauntlets and shin guards with sandals.

Last is the Ares table. Their father is leaning back in the chair and cleaning his nails with a knife. The God of War is a very muscular man with cropped gray hair, deep tan skin and tough brown eyes. He's in a silver-plated top, skirt, gauntlets and shin guards with sandals.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay? You zoned out on us." Percy said, studying me with his hypnotic gaze.

I shook off the hot sweat his eyes caused me to have and forced a smile. "Yeah, just looking at all the Gods and Goddesses."

"Yeah, they're all here." Percy said, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "It's a wonder this place doesn't blow."

I shrugged.

"Demigods!" Chiron said, gaining everyones attention. "I am sure by now that you've met with your immortal parent. We are dedicating the day for you to spend time with them. That is all."

"All day?" Percy complained. "How am I supposed to spend all day with the all-powerful Poseidon?"

"You'll be fine. Just, get to know your dad." I suggested, patting his hand.

"Annabeth!" I heard my mother yell. "Let's go."

"Wish me luck, guys." I said, getting up and heading over to the Athena table.

"Annabeth?" my mom asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you leave your siblings to go and eat with that sea spawn?" Athena asked.

"She does it every morning." One of my siblings said.

"Every morning?" Athena asked, seething.

I smiled. "Yes."

Percy POV

Poseidon and I ended up sitting by the lake, watching the churning water. I gazed over the horizon and watched fish jump up and play around.

"How are you?" Poseidon finally asked.

"I'm fine. It's nice here and I like training. But I miss mom." I said, swishing the water around.

"Your mother was a queen among women, Percy." Poseidon sighed, looking down at me. "I had never met a mortal woman like her in quite some time. She was special."

I thought about a question that's been bugging me since, well, forever. "How did you two meet?"

"Your mother never told you?" Poseidon asked.

"The only thing she ever told me was you two met while she was on a trip to the Jersey shore; she told me you were unlike anybody she'd ever met before." I said, remembering what mom told me, before the minotaur interrupted that is.

Poseidon smiled, causing the water to calm with his mood. "She was unlike anybody I ever met." Poseidon sighed. "I was visiting a beach when I saw her. She was just sitting on a porch in a tank and shorts, sipping lemonade. I was struck by her simple beauty and knew I had to meet her. She saw straight through me and pretty soon, figured out my true identity. We fell in love, and as I told you on Olympus, when I was with her I felt more human. Pretty soon you came along and Sally couldn't of been happier; neither could I. I started spending more time with you and Sally, forgetting my responsibilities to the ocean. Zeus was enraged and passed the law forbidding us from ever having contact with our children. But the loophole was we could still watch and communicate through thoughts with our children."

"You weren't upset that I was born?" I asked in a small voice.

Poseidon laughed. "Not at all, Percy."

I smiled, glad to know I wasn't a mistake.


	5. Wrong Ideas

**DAY TWO**

Annabeth POV

I woke up from another dream starring Percy, and found my mother staring at me. She had a look on her face that made me think she knew exactly who and what I was dreaming about. I looked away from her and went over to the mirror in our cabin. My brunette hair is plastered to my forehead with sweat from the dream and my normally light gray eyes were darker, stormier. I sat back down on my bed and sighed.

"Bad dream?" Athena asked, sitting beside me.

_No._ "You could say that." I said, shrugging.

I had a lot of built-up energy and wanted to do something; I wanted to sword fight. I got off of my bed and walked over to the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a gray tight-fitted tee and pink Converse. I brushed out my hair and checked myself out in the mirror. I swallowed, wondering why I was so nervous about seeing Percy.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" one of my sibling teased, earning a glare from Athena.

"Not my boyfriend," I said, putting on my armor and grabbing my sword before leaving the cabin.

I ran over to Poseidon's cabin and when I got there, I saw Percy pacing around, being watched by his, rather amused, father. I quietly stepped into his cabin and cleared my throat.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "What'cha doing here?"

I held up my sword. "Wanna sword fight?"

"Please! I am so stir-crazy right now." Percy said, smiling, then paused before turning towards Poseidon. "Can I?"

"Of course, son." Poseidon said, patting him on the back.

Percy smiled even wider and ran into a room, coming out in his armor and with his sword: Riptide. He followed me out of his cabin and to the training arena. We sparred for about 3 hours on and off before we both got tired. I looked him over, noticing how incredible he looks, all messy and rugged, before shaking the thought out of my head.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" Percy finally shouted, falling to the ground.

"And the great daughter of Athena beats the puny son of Poseidon! The crowd goes wild!" I shouted, screaming in the air.

Probably not my best idea, for in that moment, I was on the ground with Percy on top of me, straddling me. In each of his hands, he grabbed a wrist and held them above my head. I tried to kick him, but he anticipated that and locked his feet around my ankles; I was now trapped.

"You were saying, oh mighty daughter of Athena?" he asked, his eyes shimmering with amusement.

I scowled at him. It was the only thing I could do, because I certainly couldn't speak. He's _way_ too close to me and it's making me dizzy. I took a deep breath in and caught a whiff of his scent: an ocean breeze mixed with a scent that could only be Percy. His face is shiny with sweat and his chest is still heaving from sword fighting, like mine. The arena is quiet, since we're the only ones left, but the quiet is disturbing me. He kept staring at me with those disorienting sea green irises that seemed to be getting darker. I don't think it was imagination when he started to lean down towards me.

"Percy!" Poseidon shouted.

"Annabeth!" Athena shouted.

Both Percy and I looked up, forgetting about the position we're currently in; both of us are breathing really heavy and are covered in dirt.

"What are you doing?" Poseidon asked.

Percy and I finally realized our position and Percy scrambled to get up. He gave me his hand and pulled me up. My legs weren't working too well, something tells me it was because of being so close to him, and I stumbled. Luckily, Percy noticed and caught me before I ended back on the ground. I glanced around and saw a few campers had come to the edge of the arena and are watching.

"Thanks." I said, my breathing trying to return to normal. He shrugged.

"What were you two doing?" Athena yelled.

"Sword fighting." I answered.

"Didn't look like it!" Athena shouted.

"Percy! What were you doing?" Poseidon shouted.

"She was teasing me, so I trapped her." Percy said with a shrug.

"No, what were you doing right before we broke it up?" Athena shouted, beyond angry.

"Nothing!" Percy said, exasperated.

My heart clenched when he said that; is he just saying that to throw off our parents or was I just imagining that he was going to kiss me? I looked between the two Gods, visually seeing the power humming between them. They're pissed.

"Perseus! I told you not to pursue that daughter of Athena!" Poseidon shouted.

By now, we gathered a pretty large crowd. They're all whispering and pointing, especially the Aphrodite kids, and then Aphrodite herself; some of the Gods were watching with amused expressions.

"Oh! And your Sea Spawn is any better?" Athena yelled back.

By now, the water in the lake is churning and producing big waves. Poseidon is getting really angry. Percy and I needed to do something to calm down the two angry Gods, and fast.

Percy POV

I saw and felt the water in the lake churning dangerously. I looked around and caught Annabeth's gaze, her eyes pleading me to do something. I nodded, and while our parents were yelling, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the edge of the arena. I looked around until I found Zeus, watching the display with a small smile.

I ran up to him and stopped. "Uncle?"

"Yes Perseus?" he asked, looking at me.

"Can you please stop this? Dad is getting really angry and I can _feel_ the water respond to his mood. Unless you want a hurricane or tsunami, you need to make them both calm down." I explained.

Zeus pondered for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I suppose we don't need another natural disaster."

I watched as Zeus walked down to where Athena and Poseidon are still yelling at each other, and stop in front of them. "Enough!" Everyone instantly went quiet. "Yes, I know how upset you two are and how much you two hate each other, but for the safety of the world, please calm down. Poseidon, we don't need another natural disaster."

"But Brother-" Poseidon started.

"Nothing, Brother. You two need to learn how to get over the fact that your children are friends!" Zeus shouted at the two, "Get over it or leave."

Both Gods looked down. "Yes."

"Good." Zeus nodded before walking back over to where we were.

"Thank you, Uncle Zeus." I said.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." Annabeth said, bowing.

Zeus gave us a small nod before leaving. I glanced over at Annabeth, whose eyes had a far-off expression. I put my hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she jumped.

"You okay?" I asked, looking her over.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Annabeth said, her breathing a bit off.

I was about to ask again, but Chiron came trotting up. "Good news!"

"Yeah?" Annabeth and I both said.

"Well, since we have all 12 Olympian Gods with us, we can go out for dinner. We should be safe. I called and reserved a nice restaurant for us all." Chiron said.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"That sounds awesome!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, you two are filthy, so go and take showers and get dressed, and I'll inform everyone else. We'll be leaving in an hour." Chiron started to trot off, but turned back around. "Dress nice."


	6. A Talk with Aphrodite

Annabeth POV

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do, _what_ am I going to do!?" I said to myself, pacing in a secluded part of the forest.

"I could help." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around quickly, grabbing my sword and pointing it at the stranger.

"Annabeth!" Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." I said, sheathing my sword. "Don't like being snuck up on."

"No kidding!" Silena said, fluffing out her chestnut brunette hair.

"How could you help?" I asked, sitting down on a rock, looking up at her warily. The Athena children and Aphrodite kids don't really interact that much; we're basically opposites: they're all about the heart and emotions, and we're all about the mind and logic.

"Well, first off, you're coming back to my cabin; you need clothes. Second, my mom wants to talk with you." Silena said, looking at her perfectly manicured hand.

"Why does Lady Aphrodite want to speak with me?" I asked, apprehensive.

"Oh, I think you know, Annabeth." Silena said, raising her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"No, I really don't." I said, trying to play dumb; which is hard, you know, 'cuz my mom's the Wisdom Goddess and all.

"So you deny your feelings towards a certain dark-haired, sea green-eyed demigod son of Poseidon?" she asked sarcastically.

My face must have given me away, because Silena started to jump around and squeal. "I knew it! Mom was right, mom was right! You _do_ like Percy!"

I didn't say anything. My mind was currently occupied by him again.

"You're thinking about him!" Silena squealed louder. "This is so romantic!"

I looked away, but she grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to her cabin. I should've guessed I would be speaking to the Goddess of Love sooner or later. I was pushed into the cabin, which smelled like different perfumes, and skidded to a stop in front of the gorgeous goddess. She smiled when she saw me and patted a chair for me to sit in.

"So you're Annabeth Chase?" Her voice sounded like a million wind chimes going off; dainty and sparkly.

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite." I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Oh, psh. Call me Aphrodite, please." She said, throwing her perfect hair over one shoulder.

"Aphrodite." I repeated.

Aphrodite got up and started to circle me; it reminded me of when Medusa did it. I wasn't scared, though, because this Goddess has a calming effect. She studied me for a few minutes before placing her slender hands on my shoulders.

"You are very pretty, for a daughter of Athena." She commented offhandedly.

"Thank you?" I ask-answered.

Aphrodite smiled a million-watt smile. "So I hear you have a problem." I shook my head. "Oh sweet Annabeth, denial will get you nowhere. You of all people should know that."

"I guess you're right." I said, looking down.

Aphrodite lifted my chin up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Good. Now that we're past that, admit it."

"Admit what?" I asked.

"Admit that you like him." Aphrodite said again.

I swallowed my pride and the logic that's screaming _DON'T DO THIS. "_I...I like him. I like him a lot."

"Good. One step closer to admitting this to _him_." Aphrodite said, clapping her hands like an excited child.

"Please don't tell my mother, Aphrodite. I'd like the chance to tell him. If mom found out, she would smite me and him into tiny pieces." I said, hanging my head.

"For now, it will be our little secret." Aphrodite said. "Now, let's get ready for tonight!"

After being poked, prodded and attacked with various beauty tools, I was ready for dinner. I looked around the room, seeing every daughter of Aphrodite, and Aphrodite herself, squealing.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Aphrodite exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Go look in the mirror, Annabeth." Silena said, pushing me towards the ceiling-to-floor mirror.

I gasped. I looked...different, not like myself. My hair is washed, smelling like, well, it smells like the sea, and is straight; it's also shiny and silky to the touch. The girls have put me in an orange silk trapeze dress with a scoop-neck, wide gathered shoulder straps, pleating under the gold stud-and-bead embellished neck, an embellished racerback, and an embellished hem, black leggings and gold gladiator sandals; in my ears are gold owl hoop earrings, around my right wrist are five brown leather bracelets and pulling back my hair is a gold headband. I have a light dusting of makeup to bring out my gray eyes (so says Aphrodite).

"Annabeth!" I heard my mother yelling loudly.

"You better go, Annabeth." Silena said, giving me hug. She looked beautiful, like usual. She's in a pink jersey dress with tiny brown hearts decorating it, a round neckline, short-sleeves, gathering at the neck and shoulders and a black woven belt with a bow buckle, black zip-trimmed bandage leggings and black leather heels; in her ears are silver heart studs, around her neck is a silver heart pendent necklace, on her finger is a pink heart ring and around her wrist is a silver heart charm bracelet.

"Thank you all, I guess." I said, smiling.

"It is my job description, sweetie." Aphrodite said with a smile. The Goddess herself has changed into a red jersey portrait-neckline dress that stopped mid-thigh with a wrap-style top and camel leather peep-toe pumps; around her neck is a ruby pendent necklace and on her wrist is a gold and ruby bracelet. Overall, she's beautiful.

I left the Aphrodite cabin and walked towards the Athena cabin. When I entered, everybody went quiet. My mom even went quiet, taking in my new appearance. I looked over Athena, who traded her Greek-outfit for a gray stretch-jersey dress that stopped at her knees with a one-shoulder Grecian finish, a fitted waist and a draped skirt, and silver high-heeled sandals; on her finger is a pear-cut peridot green ring, in her ears are silvertone owl earrings, and around her neck is a silvertone owl pendant.

"Aphrodite." Athena said, not even guessing.

I just nodded.

"You look nice, Annabeth." My mother said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said, confused.

Athena smiled and led all of us out of the cabin. "We need to go."


	7. Worn Out

I just nodded, butterflies flitting around in my stomach, anticipating seeing Percy. I saw the other cabins heading over to the entrance, and Aphrodite caught my eye and winked. I looked around for Percy, but there were just too many people around. I spotted Lady Hera, who's wearing a white sleeveless lace dress that stopped at her knees with a shirred waist, green-and-turquoise canvas pumps, a white cuff decorated with a peacock feather, peacock feather earrings, and a teal headband with a peacock feather attached to the right side. I next spotted Lady Artemis, who's in a silver one-shoulder frilly dress that stopped mid-thigh with embellished detail and a bow tied around her waist, silver peep-toe pumps, a silver stag pendent necklace, a silver antiqued arrow ring and a silver wolf's head ring. Then I saw Lady Demeter, who wore a tan one-shoulder dress that stopped at her knees with a waist tie and ruffles lining the sleeve, beige cork wedges with a flower detail at the vamp, a gold flower citrine ring, a cave painting pendent necklace, a rose gold-and-chocolate bangle and a flower hair clip. Still, no Percy.

I sighed in disappointment, and then I spotted him. Percy was walking up with Poseidon and he looked _good_. He was wearing a green-striped button-up shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, over dark blue bootcut jeans with a pair of simple black sneakers. I'm pretty sure I would've started to drool if I was anywhere other than next to my mother. I caught his eyes, and saw them widen when he saw my outfit. I blushed.

I suddenly thought of something. I looked to my mom. "How are we getting to the restaurant?"

My mom smiled. "Hermes."

"Okay! Everybody!" Hermes yelled. He was wearing jeans, a black blazer with a white button-up shirt under it and black loafers. "I want everybody to close your eyes and envision the restaurant. You will feel a slight tingle and I will tell you when to open your eyes. Okay, close your eyes."

I closed me eyes, like everybody else, and envisioned the restaurant and I did feel a slight tingle.

"Okay, everyone open your eyes." Hermes said.

I opened my eyes and saw we were all standing in front of the restaurant. Cool. I looked around and saw my mother talking to Aphrodite, so I quickly slipped away and went to find Percy. Luckily, Poseidon was talking with Zeus, so Percy was only standing with Grover, who had his crutches with him. He was in a white t-shirt with a grey solid-and-striped scarf around his neck, light blue jeans and white Nike sneakers.

I smiled and ran up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Annabeth?" Grover asked, smiling.

"Yes, it's me. I got attacked by the Aphrodite cabin. And Aphrodite herself." I said, blushing slightly.

I looked over at Percy, who looked like he was punched in the gut and dragged through cold water. His sea green eyes were traveling up and down my body, making me blush even harder. I'm pretty sure a shiver went up my spine.

I needed him to stop looking at me like that. "Percy?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Yes?"

"Like what you see?" I said sarcastically, spinning in a circle.

"Definitely." Percy said, his eyes darkening in a way that made me shiver.

"People!" Chiron called. "Let's go eat!"

We all smiled and entered the restaurant. The Gods and Goddesses sat amongst each other, so us demigods could sit with whoever we wanted. Grover, Percy and I found a table for three, so we sat. I could literally feel my mother's gaze burning a hole into my back but I shook it off and picked up a menu. Us three talked about nothing of real importance until we got our food, ate and left the restaurant. It was a beautiful night, thanks to Artemis, so we decided to walk back to camp. I looped my arm through Percy's as we talked and laughed with Grover. The Gods walked ahead of us, so Athena didn't see what I was doing.

We finally made it back to camp without running into trouble. I was really tired, and told the guys I'd see them tomorrow. I ran back to my cabin and took off my girly outfit and stuffed it at the bottom of the closet and pulled on some pajamas: a gray cami and pajama shorts with owls on them. I slipped into bed and drifted to sleep, knowing who I'd be dreaming about tonight.

Percy POV

I said goodbye to Grover before heading back to my cabin. I sat in one of the chairs and leaned backwards. I swear, Aphrodite put Annabeth into that outfit to torture me. Annabeth just looked so hot in it! But it wouldn't matter if she was in an outfit like that or her battle armor, she always looked beautiful to me. My dad hadn't returned to the cabin yet, so I got up and ran into the forest and stopped by the creek. I sat down in the water, pleased by the calming effect it had on me. I heard branches crack and slowly pulled out Riptide from my pocket. I turned around, ready to press it, when I saw Grover amble into the clearing.

"Gods Grover! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said, putting the pen back in my pocket.

"Sorry, Percy. I went to see you in your cabin, but you weren't there. I knew there were only a few places you _would_ be, so after checking the lake, I came here." Grover said, coming to sit by the edge of the water.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Grover asked, looking at me curiously.

"Couldn't be better." I said. "Why?"

"As satyrs, we can read emotions. There have been some weird emotional spikes whenever you're around Annabeth." Grover said, studying me.

I'm pretty sure my face turned red. "That's ridiculous."

"I knew it!" Grover said, getting up and jumping. "You like her!"

Grover kept jumping and dancing until I blasted him with some water.

"Hey!" Grover yelped, shaking water off himself.

"You asked for it." I said, shrugging.

Grover rolled his eyes. "So, you like Miss Chase."

I looked down at the water. "Yeah."

Grover gave me a look. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked back at him. "Not like I can do anything about it. Our parents _hate_ each other, as I'm sure you saw this morning."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad." Grover said, shaking his head.

"It was terrible!" I shouted, getting up. "I like her Grover and I can't do anything about it without the risk of being blasted by her mom or disappointing my dad!"

"Uh, Perce?" Grover asked timidly.

"Then there is the part where she probably doesn't even like me and would laugh in my face if I asked her out!" I yelled, getting angrier, feeling a familiar tug in my gut.

"Percy?" Grover said again.

"Oh, and the worse part is I think I like her more than like! Grover I think I-" Grover cut me off.

"PERSEUS!" Grover shouted.

"What?" I asked, surprised he used my full name.

"Look above you." Grover said, pointing above my head.

I looked above me and gasped. While I was on my rant, all of the creek water had slowly risen above me. I must of been more upset then I thought. I slowly allowed the water to fall back into the creek bed.

"Get your emotions in check, dude." Grover said.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, trying to get out of the creek. I stumbled and almost fell. Thank Gods for Grover.

"Dude! You okay?" Grover asked, dragging me back into the water.

I sighed in relief when the water filled me with strength. Lifting all that water up must of taken a lot out of me.

"Grover, can you take me back to my cabin?" I asked.

"'Course!" Grover said, putting my arm over his shoulder and dragging me back out of the water.

When I was out of the water, I felt drained again. Grover was half-way across the camp when Annabeth came running up to us.

Annabeth POV

_Percy pushed me up against one of his cabin's poles and pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft, and perfectly matched mine. His hands moved in a rhythmic pattern up and down the sides of my body, causing sparks to run through my veins. His lips broke away from mine and down my neck. He hit a sensitive spot and I cried out in pleasure. My hands, which were around his neck, came down to the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it off. My hands ran up and down his lean, toned body, causing him to shudder. I brought his mouth back to mine and continued to kiss him. His hands came down to the edge of my t-shirt-_

I sprung straight up in bed, sweat coating every part of my body and my breathing labored; this, by far, was the worse dream I've had about him. I got up and quietly left my cabin, not wanting to wake any of my siblings. I walked the path that led to the lake, it usually calmed me down. Half-way there, though, I saw two people making there way to a cabin. I walked a little closer and saw that it was Grover and Percy heading to the Poseidon cabin. Grover was dragging a rather worn out Percy and Percy didn't look too good. My heart took over my legs and I ran towards them.

"What happened?" I asked, looking over every inch of Percy's body.

"Nothing." Percy panted out.

"Why is he so worn out?" I asked Grover.

"He unintentionally lifted all the water in the creek up and over his head." Grover explained, getting a better grip on Percy.

I walked over and slung Percy's arm over my shoulder, helping Grover pull him into the Poseidon cabin. When we got him situated in his hammock, he fell asleep instantly. I kneeled by the hammock and brushed some hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. I traced his face with my hand, memorizing every line before I pushed myself back up.

I turned towards Grover and pulled him out of the cabin. "Why did he lift all the water out of the creek bed?"

"He got angry about something we were discussing." Grover said.

"Which would be?" I asked.

"Me to know, you to hopefully find out soon." Grover said with a smirk. "But from the way you handled him, already know."

I smacked him. "Not fair!"

Grover smiled. "Go back to bed, Annabeth. You looked exhausted."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

Grover smiled one last time time at me and pushed me towards the Athena cabin. I entered the cabin and sat down in my bed. I laid back and groaned quietly in frustration. Being a daughter of the Wisdom Goddess, you always want to _know_ things, and when you don't know things, you need to figure them out. What did Grover mean when he said _"Me to know, you to hopefully find out soon?"_ It frustrated me. I fell slowly back to sleep, thinking about what it could possibly be.


	8. Remembering

**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW...BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU WAIT... XD**

* * *

**DAY THREE**

Today was a kind of lazy day, so I didn't wake up 'till noon. I got up and out of my bed, and walked towards the closet. I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on a white tank, light blue jeans and purple sneakers. I brushed out my hair and left the cabin, soaking in the warm sunlight. Everybody was doing what they usually did on regular camp days: training. I looked around, but didn't see any of the Olympians. I guess they were doing what they usually do when they weren't visiting their children. I didn't really feel like training, so I headed down to where the creek was. I loved it there.

I sat down on a rock and looked over the water, remembering the first time I'd _actually_ met Percy. I laughed as I looked back on it: I'd heard about him, I mean, who in the camp hadn't. He was the supposed lightning thief, the son of Poseidon. I laughed again, remembering the first fight, where I completely destroyed him. I thought that was it, but when he started to crawl towards the water and healed, I knew he'd be after me. Oh, that feeling I got when he met me with the same force I gave him; absolutely exhilarating. He was the first person, besides Luke, who actually was able to keep up with me. I knew I was falling for him when he effectively disarmed me and held my _own_ sword behind my neck. No one, _no one_ had ever gotten my own weapon away from me since I'd arrived at camp. He overwhelmed me in ways I had never felt before.

"Annabeth?" I heard my name being called.

I turned around and saw Percy walk into the area. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt and jeans, but he still made my heart speed up.

"What'cha doing out here?" Percy asked.

"Thinking." I said.

"About?" he asked, playing with the water.

I smiled. "About the first time we actually met. When I kicked your butt in sword fighting."

"Oh, no, no, no, Miss Chase. I believe it was I who kicked your butt in sword fighting." He said, smiling.

I pushed myself off the rock and stood behind him. "Yes, but I won first."

Percy stood up and faced me, still smiling. "But I was the one who walked away victorious."

I scowled at him. He smirked and started to walked away, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He smiled evilly at me before taking out Riptide and clicking it into a sword. I'm really glad I brought my knife with me. I pulled it out and met his strike. We struck, parried and attacked each other until he got the upper hand. He backed me up to the creek, and struck me with a force that had me stumbling backwards into the water; out of habit, I threw my arm out and caught his shirt, causing him to fall with me. He landed on top of me and air left my lungs in a rush. It probably wasn't my greatest idea to pull the son of Poseidon into the creek, where he instantly got stronger thanks to the water. He hovered over me with a smirk. I scowled back, but instantly got lost in his beautiful sea green eyes. I don't remember who did it, but next thing I know I'm kissing him. Me, Annabeth Chase, kissing Percy Jackson...and enjoying it. Didn't last too long though, because next thing I know, me and Percy are being torn apart and staring into the very angry eyes of our parents.

Third Person POV

"Chiron, have you seen Percy?" Poseidon asked the Centaur.

Before Chiron could respond, Athena came walking up, glaring at Poseidon before looking at Chiron. "Have you seen Annabeth?"

"I think I saw Percy heading towards the creek area. As for Annabeth, I haven't seen her all day." Chiron said. "But if I were to guess, Annabeth would be where Percy is."

Poseidon and Athena thanked the old Centaur and headed towards the creek area. They walked through the trees and saw the two young demigods in the creek, though what they were _doing_ in the creek got them angrier than they were the other day. The two Gods ran down to the creek bed and tore apart the two kissing teens.

Percy POV

I don't know what possessed me to kiss her, but when I saw the dreamy glaze in her gray eyes, I lost it. I leaned down and felt exhilarated when she leaned up to meet me. I slowly placed my lips onto hers and felt her kiss back. Before I had the time to actually enjoy it, me and Annabeth were being torn apart.


	9. 2 Pissed Gods and Secret Meetings

**SORRY FOR NOT RAPIDLY UPDATING...I HAD HW TO DO. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR THE MANY REVIEWS XD**

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Percy POV_

_I don't know what possessed me to kiss her, but when I saw the dreamy glaze in her gray eyes, I lost it. I leaned down and felt exhilarated when she leaned up to meet me. I slowly placed my lips onto hers and felt her kiss back. Before I had the time to actually enjoy it, me and Annabeth were being torn apart._

Continuing on...(still Percy's POV)

Poseidon was _royally_ pissed. He hadn't said one word since he dragged me away from the creek, and Annabeth. Annabeth. Just thinking her name made me smile, which earned a glare from my father. Athena didn't look any happier than Poseidon had when she dragged Annabeth towards the Athena cabin. Once me and my dad got to the Poseidon cabin, it took awhile for him to calm down enough so the lake wouldn't flood the camp. I was currently confined to my room while Poseidon just paced throughout the entire cabin. Still, not one word to me. Frankly, it scared me worse than it would of if he just yelled at me. The water was still rolling angrily, but not too bad. A couple of times I had to actually _keep_ the water from boiling over. I watched Poseidon continue to pace back and forth, back and forth until I couldn't take it anymore. Stupid ADHD.

"Dad!" That got his attention. "Yell at me, punish me, do _something_! I can't take you just pacing, it's killing me!" I yelled.

"I'm just thinking, Perseus." He said, coming to a stop.

Oh boy, we're on a full name basis. "About?"

"Where I went wrong." Poseidon said.

"Wrong?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes. How could my son fall for a DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!?" Poseidon said, roaring out the last part.

I felt the ground shake a bit. I forgot he's also the God of Earthquakes. "I don't control the heart, dad. That would be Aphrodite's department."

"Yes, and I will be talking with the exuberant goddess later." Poseidon muttered.

I started to ask why Aphrodite would be happy, but then thought against it. I walked back to my room and pulled off my dirty clothes. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on. Kissing Annabeth, fighting Poseidon and trying to keep the water here at bay was exhausting me.

"I'm going to sleep." I announced. "I'll talk to you, dad, when you've calmed a bit."

Poseidon just stared at me before shaking his head in surrender. "Sleep well, son."

I just huffed and climbed into the hammock, hopefully to dream about Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

Athena was _mad_, no, mad is an understatement. After being ripped apart from Percy, Athena was silent the whole walk back. When we got to the cabin, my siblings were smart enough to scram, seeing how angry their mother is. My lips were still tingling and I smiled a little. I carefully brought a hand up to my lips, until my mom yelled again, that is.

"Oh, get your hand off of your lips Annabeth!" Athena yelled. "Have _some_ dignity."

I slowly dropped my hand back to my side and sat on my bed, Athena still standing. The anger in her was very powerful, and made the hairs on my neck stand on end. She settled her very stormy gray eyes on me.

"How?" Athena asked.

"How what?" I asked, really confused.

"How could you let that, that son of Poseidon kiss you?" she asked, incredulous.

I honestly couldn't answer that question. Just thinking of him kissing me made me want more, seeing how we really didn't get any in the first place. How could I answer her question? _I_ didn't even know the answer to it. That's just what I told her.

"You do not know how you allowed him to get on top of you? Or how he beat you in a sword fight? Or how he kissed you?" Athena said, rapid-firing questions at me.

"No, I don't!" I screamed, surprised at my sudden anger. Athena was as well.

I shook my head and got off my bed, heading into my closet. I threw off my wet, dirty clothes and pulled on some warm sweats, a dry t-shirt and my prized possession: a sweatshirt I "borrowed" from Percy. I hugged myself, inhaling the scent of Percy that still clung to it. I re-entered the room and sat back on my bed.

"You are way too angry to talk to right now, mother." I said reasonably. "Please allow your children to return and get some sleep. Me as well."

Athena considered and nodded. "Alright."

I snuggled deeper into my covers when my other siblings came back in. I could literally _feel_ their gazes on me, but I just ignored them and inhaled more of the sweatshirt. I fell asleep, cocooned in the scent of Percy. Totally happy.

**DAY FOUR**

Percy POV

I woke up with a gigantic smile on my face; I really did love dreaming about Annabeth. I slowly got out of the hammock and looked around, taking note that the water was calm. After inspecting the entire cabin, I couldn't find my dad anywhere. Maybe I got lucky. I walked down to edge of the dock, about to jump into the water, when I heard my name being called.

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

I sighed and turned around, facing him. "Yes?"

Grover smiled even wider. "So, it is true."

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a confused face.

"You kissing Annabeth, your parents finding you two, both of them very mad - ring any bells?" Grover said, staring me down.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Yes. It's all true." Something bothered me. "How did you find out?"

Grover gave me a face. "Percy, this is not a huge camp. News, gossip, it all travels fast. And it helps when there are _spies_ everywhere at camp." Grover explained.

I looked around the camp, only seeing demigods. "Where are the Olympians?"

"In a meeting." Grover said.

_Why did that make me feel uneasy?_ "About?"

Grover smirked. "You and Annabeth."

"Why would they be discussing us?" I asked, worried.

"Not mainly about you two. It's about Athena and Poseidon as well." Grover said.

"They're still pissed?" I asked, mainly rhetorical.

"Oh yeah." Grover said, clapping me on the back. "Sorry dude."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Oh and that reminds me." Grover said.

"Of?" I asked.

"The main reason I came here." Grover said. "You and Annabeth, by order of Lord Zeus, are to remain in your cabins until the meeting is over."

That made me angry, and I felt the familiar tug in my gut. Grover backed up quickly, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw the water start to react to my mood again. I closed my eyes and took some deep, cleansing breaths to calm myself. It must of worked cause I heard Grover sigh in relief.

"Again, emotions in check." Grover reminded me.

"I know." I said.

"I need to go and break the news to Annabeth. See ya." Grover said, waving.

Annabeth. Just hearing her name sent a pang of desire through my entire body. I _needed _to see her. I ran up and caught Grover's arm, stopping him.

Grover smiled wickedly. "Something I can do for ya?"

"Get a message to Annabeth." I said, telling Grover the message.

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth?" I heard my name being called somewhere outside my subconscious. "Annabeth!"

I shot straight up, waving my arms around wildly. The person backed up quickly until I got back under control. Well, not person, a satyr.

"Grover?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry for waking you, Annabeth." Grover said. "But I have two messages for you."

"Okay, shoot." I said, stretching.

"Okay, the first one isn't so great." I nodded for him to continue. "Because of the _events_ of yesterday, the Gods have been called into a meeting to discuss Percy, Poseidon, you and Athena. Therefore, by order of Lord Zeus, you and Percy are to be confined to your cabins."

"What?!" I screamed. "He can't do this! It's immoral, it's ridiculous, it's-" Grover effectively cut me off by placing a hand over my mouth.

"I have another message, a better one." Grover said, smiling. I raised my eyebrows, since I don't have use of my mouth, telling him to continue. "I was at Percy's cabin just before coming here, and he has a message for you."

I ripped his hand off of my mouth and, just like a Aphrodite-girl, squealed. "What is it?"

Grover laughed, before continuing. "He wants you to meet him on the shore of the lake. The sand-area where the Centaurs usually run. Go there."

I smiled before giving Grover a huge hug. "Wait, where are my siblings?"

"Training." Grover said. "Go, get changed. Who knows how long the meeting will be?"

I gave Grover one last hug before pushing him out of my cabin. I ran into my closet, looking over what I had to work with. I pulled off my sleepwear and pulled on a gray scoop-neck tank, faded denim short-shorts and gray sneakers. Out of habit, I strapped my knife to me and ran back to the main room. I snuck to the door and looked out, noticing no one there. I quietly made my way out of my cabin and around to the forest.

I crashed straight into Silena. "Oh, Annabeth!"

"Sorry Silena. Can't talk. Gotta be somewhere." I said in one breath.

Silena smiled coyly. "Aren't you supposed to be on lockdown?"

"Maybe." I said vaguely.

Silena laughed. "I'm kidding. Go, go and meet with your Romeo, Juliet. I'll cover for you if needed."

I stared at her in disbelief before throwing my arms around her. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Silena said, pushing me off. "Go!"

I turned around and sprinted away from her, the cabin area and towards the shore. I quickly crossed the training area and dove into the bushes. I snuck around until I saw the shore, and him. He seemed so peaceful, watching the water. I looked him over, noticing he was only in a green bathing-suit bottom. Oh boy, he's shirtless. My heart rate tripled its normal speed and I decided to sneak up on him.


	10. Finally!

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! IVE BEEN SICK AND HAD MAKE-UP WORK TO DO, BUT I HOPE THIS SOOTHES THE HUNGER, LOL XD!**

**WARNING: SOME PARTS OF THIS MIGHT BE, UH, SAUCY...IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN XD**

* * *

Percy POV

I heard Annabeth sneaking up on me and decided to let her, wanting to see what she planned to do. I sat semi-perfectly still, watching the water when I felt her arms wrap around me. She placed a kiss on my neck that made me shudder.

"Hey." Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"Hello gorgeous." I said, smiling

I turned around in her arms, forcing them off, and grabbed her wrist. I yanked on it, hard, and she fell on her back in the sand. I flipped over and straddled her, leaning down close to her.

"Why do we always end up in this position?" she asked, smiling up at me.

"I like this position." I said, smiling.

"Why would that be?" she asked.

"I have the control." I said, smiling wickedly.

"Control to do what?" she asked, her gray eyes darkening.

I didn't answer, just studied her. She was beautiful. I think she got a bit impatient with my staring, because next thing I know, her arms came up around my neck and pulled me down.

Annabeth POV

Him staring at me like that is driving me insane. His lovely eyes are intently staring at me, darkening with every second. Again, driving me insane! My arms came up, circling his neck and yanked him down to me. I captured his lips with mine and fireworks commenced. I tried to keep the kiss slow, but when one of his hands laced itself in my hair, I lost what little control I had and deepened the kiss. He broke off my lips, I needed air, but just as quickly lost it when his lips started to kiss my neck. My eyes stayed closed and my back arched under his touch. His lips made a trail down my collarbone and back up to my other side. He hit a sensitive spot on my neck and I quietly cried out in pleasure; I felt him smile against my neck. His touch was making me dizzy, so I grabbed his head and brought it back up to my lips. After about 30 seconds, I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore it. When we both needed oxygen, he broke away and opened his eyes to stare at me. My eyes opened and saw sea green eyes, darkened with lust. Somewhere in the background, I heard the waves crashing, but it didn't seem that important at the moment.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

Percy just nodded. He slowly climbed off of me and pulled me into a sitting position. It took a minute for the both of us to get our breathing under control.

Percy's eyes widen. "Ah, crap."

"What?" I asked.

"Look behind you." He said, pointing at the water behind me.

I turned around and my eyes widened as well. Over the course of our kissing, Percy's emotions must of gotten out of control cause the water is now out of control; the calm water had turned into a mess of crashing waves. I turned back towards Percy and watched as he closed his eyes and start to take deep breaths. I sat still and watched him, not wanting to startle him. I remembered back to when my mother first arrived, what she said, "_Please keep away from that unpredictable child. Being the son of one of the Big Three means he is very powerful, so you must be careful._" I finally get what she meant, he _is_ very powerful.

After a few minutes, the water finally calmed down. He opened his eyes and looked around, smiling when he saw the water calm. I slowly made my way closer to him and was confused when I saw him lay down on the sand.

I placed a hand on his bare stomach. "You okay?"

Percy looked up at me. "Just a bit tired. Controlling that much water exhausts me."

I smiled at him, and laid my head on his chest. "Rest."

"You're the best Annabeth." He said tiredly.

Percy's arm came around my shoulder and snuggled me up to him. Being this close to him was so soothing I felt myself start to fall asleep.

Third Person POV

"Crap, crap, crap!" Grover said, running towards the shoreline.

Silena noticed a frantic Grover running towards Romeo and Juliet's secret meeting place and started to sprint after him. After a few seconds of sprinting, she finally caught up to him.

"Grover! What's wrong?" Silena asked, still running alongside him.

"Oh, hey Silena." Grover said, a little confused why she's here, but shook it off. "My, uh, spies just informed me the Olympians are taking a break, so they'll be out soon."

Silena's eyes widened. "If Poseidon and Athena catch those two..." she trailed off.

"Oh yeah. Even Lord Zeus wouldn't be able to calm them down." Grover finished for her.

Grover picked up his speed, Silena keeping up and reached the shoreline a minute later. The two broke through the trees and bushes to see Annabeth and Percy cuddled together, sleeping. Silena took a minute to take in how romantic it was before her and Grover ran in, screaming like mad and waking the two up.

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth! Percy!" I heard Grover yelling.

"Hey! Romeo! Juliet!" Silena yelled.

I sat up, along with Percy, out of our slumber, and looked behind us. We were both rather confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stretching my muscles.

"The, uh, meeting adjourned early and-" Grover got cut off.

"-your parents will be back to your cabins, expecting you two to be in them, and pissed beyond repair if you aren't." Silena finished.

I scrambled up, my eyes wide with fear. I looked down next to me and saw Percy jumping up as well.

"We have to go." I said.

"Definitely." Percy said, agreeing with me.

"Okay, Juliet, say good-bye to your Romeo. Might be awhile before you two see each other again. Well, until your parents are gone that is." Silena said, smirking. "Grover and I will be waiting in the trees." Silena pushed a confused looking Grover towards the bushes.

I turned towards Percy and gazed at him. One glance at those sea green eyes and I felt myself flinging my body into his arms. My arms came around his neck while his found a place on my waist.

"I'm gonna miss you." I murmured into his neck.

"I'll miss you too. Not like we will _never_ see each other again." Percy said. "I hope." He added after thought.

"It is so unfair!" I exclaimed, pulling back and looking at him. "I just got you and now we can't see each other."

"Don't pout, it's unbecoming." Percy joked, earning a smack from me.

"Okay! Time to wrap it up!" Silena yelled from her hidden area.

I smiled and looked at him. He leaned to me the same time I leaned toward him and our lips touched. It wasn't urgent and passionate, but slow and sweet. He pulled away a few seconds later and leaned his forehead against mine, breathing a bit irregularly; I was too.

"We'll stay in-touch." Percy said, pulling back and cupping my cheek with his hand.

I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, smiling. "Via the Grover-Silena express."

"Okay! Time to go!" Silena yelled, a bit more urgent this time.

"Bye." Percy said, pulling his hand away.

"Bye." I said, kissing him once more before running towards Silena.

Grover passed me as he ran down to Percy and smiled at me. I smiled at him and caught up with Silena.

"You are absolutely _glowing_!" Silena exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

I blushed and grabbed her wrist, breaking into a run. "I need to get back or I'll be dead."

"Just so you know, my mom is total Percabeth. 100%." Silena said, glancing sideways at me.

"Percabeth?" I huffed out, picking up my speed to make it back to my cabin in time.

"Yeah, mom now likes to mix together names for couples she especially likes, so she tried out a few for you and Percy; she came up with Percabeth." Silena explained as we came to a stop in-front of my cabin.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for all you're doing Silena."

Silena waved her hand like it was nothing. "All this Romeo and Juliet love, sneaking off to secret meetings, I was made for this!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Thanks, anyway."

Silena smiled and pushed me into my cabin. "Now act mad and stir crazy like the ADHD kid you are!"

"Not a problem." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Oh, and shake off the sand from your outfit." Silena advised before running off.

I glanced down at my disheveled clothing and sprinted back to my closet. I traded my tank and shorts for a comfy t-shirt and soffee shorts. I grabbed some random book off a shelf and lounged on my bed, waiting for my mom to arrive.

Percy POV

I shook my head, trying to rid it of Annabeth, when Grover crashed into me. We both fell to the sandy floor below us. He seems to be making it a habit, crashing into me.

"Grover!" I exclaimed, sitting upright.

"Sorry, couldn't slow down." Grover panted out.

I patted his shoulder and stood up, shaking the sand off my bottoms. I glanced around, trying to decide if I should swim back or run back.

"Grover, would it be faster if I swim back or run back?" I asked.

"Probably swimming." Grover said, angling his head to the water.

"Grover, thanks, for all you're doing." I said, giving him a 'guy hug.'

"No problem. You and Annabeth deserve to be happy, dude." Grover said, pushing me to the water. "Now go!"

I smiled at him and ran to the water, diving in when I reached the edge. I willed the water to propel me along, gaining more speed than swimming ever would, and I arrived at the dock by my cabin a few minutes later. I propelled upwards, breaking the water's surface, and looked at the cabin. Once I determined it was clear, I hoisted myself onto the dock and ran into my cabin. I took a deep breath, calming myself, before taking my swim trunks off and put on a pair of sweatpants. Again, using the water like that had tired me, so I laid in the hammock and slowly drifted to sleep, waiting for when my father would wake me.


	11. Dinner and Campfire

**SORRY FOR WRITING IN ANNABETH'S POV SO MUCH, ITS JUST A BIT EASIER. I HOPE YA LIKE THE CHAPTER! R&R!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I must of drifted to sleep sometime because my mom was shaking me awake for dinner right now. I got up and looked around, seeing the book on the floor and my mother staring at me with a strange expression.

I stretched my tense muscles and looked at my mother. "How long was I out?"

"I do not know for sure. When I came back in here, you were asleep." Athena said, gazing at me.

"So, dinner time?" I asked, walking around her to the closet.

"Yes. Dinner. Your siblings are already at the table." Athena said.

I pulled on my outfit from earlier today and walked out of the cabin with my mother. It was really hard not to resent her right now, but I tried to hide it well. We arrived at the dining pavilion and walked to the Athena table. I smiled at the rest of my siblings, but remained quiet. I discreetly glanced over at the Poseidon table and caught Percy's eyes. I smiled at him and felt heat rise to my cheeks when he smiled back. I quickly looked away and noticed some of my siblings looking at me with confused looks. I resorted to just looking at my food, it was more interesting anyways. Dinner was pretty boring, so when Chiron allowed us to go back to our cabins, I really wanted to run back. But someone calling my name held me back.

I looked behind me to see Silena waving me over. I smiled at my mom and walked over to the Aphrodite table, my siblings again giving me confused looks. Silena was trying to keep calm and failing terribly at it.

"Okay, Silena. What is wrong?" I asked, laughing at her bubbly expression.

"Nothing! I caught the little look between you and your Romeo. Cute!" Silena exclaimed in a whisper.

Aphrodite finally noticed I was over here and bounced over to where me and Silena were standing. "Annabeth!"

"Hello Aphrodite." I said, smiling.

"You two are just _so_ cute!" Aphrodite exclaimed, quite like Silena just did.

I couldn't do anything but blush and smile. But my smile turned to a frown when I realized we might not be able to be together.

Aphrodite noticed my frown and looked at me with a quizzical expression. "What is wrong, dear Annabeth?"

"Just thinking that...what if we can't be together." I said, a lone tear trailing down my cheek.

"It will work out, just you wait." Aphrodite said, wiping away the tear and smiling like she knew something I didn't; she probably did.

Silena smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Go back to your cabin, Annabeth."

"Thanks." I said, hugging her and turning to walk back to my cabin.

Athena wasn't in the cabin when I returned, but my very inquisitive siblings were. They all but dog-piled on me when I walked in. I got shoved onto my bed and all my female siblings crowded around me, rapid-firing questions so fast I couldn't understand any of them.

"Quiet!" I yelled, gaining silence. "Thanks. Now, one at a time."

They all glanced at each other before deciding on a single question to ask me. "Why?"

I looked at them with a confused expression. "Why what?"

One of them got brave. "Why do you like him?"

I blushed. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Annabeth, we've heard mom call him different names and obviously doesn't like him because of his father, so why do you like him?" one of them asked.

I swallowed and was about to answer, when Athena walked into the cabin. I thanked her and all the Gods that I didn't have to answer the question. Athena looked questioningly at the siblings assembled around me bed, but didn't say anything. My half-sisters scrambled away and to their beds; Athena sat next to me. I really didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"Now, Annabeth. Don't ignore me because I won't let you be with the sea spawn." Athena scolded me.

I didn't answer her, more because I was afraid of how my voice would sound (resentful) or what words might come out. I started to get ready for bed, when Athena placed her had on my arm.

"Campfire tonight." Athena said.

I nodded and just traded my jean shorts for jeans. I laced my sneakers on my feet and strapped my knife under my pants. With the rest of my siblings, we left the cabin and walked to where the campfire was being held. I looked around and saw the Apollo cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, the Dionysus cabin and the Demeter Cabin were already here; only the Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabins weren't here. I looked up and saw Silena waving me over, a smile on her face like always. I walked over to her, glad to be away from my cabin, and mother, for the moment.

"Hey Silena." I said, plopping down next to her.

"Hey Annabeth." Silena said.

"Thanks for letting me sit over here. I don't think I can handle anymore questions from my siblings or just being around my mother." I said, sighing.

"Not a problem. And, uh, I don't think they can dictate where people sit, so..." Silena said, raising her eyebrows.

"Percy can sit over here." I said, smiling hugely.

"Oh yes." Silena said, matching my smile. "And if Poseidon and Athena don't like it, well they'll have to deal with my mom." I looked over and saw the goddess giving me a smile and a wink.

I just smiled and leaned up against a log, waiting for my Romeo to come. It must a been a few minutes later when Silena nudged me. I sat up and saw Poseidon and Percy making their way over to the campfire. Silena caught Percy's eye and motioned him over to us. I saw him tell his dad something before he walked over to us.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed, walking a little faster.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

He plopped down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I cuddled into his embrace, sighing in contentment. We sat this way until Grover came running up to us, sitting next to Silena.

"Hey guys." Grover said.

"Hey Grover." We all said.

The other cabins finally appeared and sat down. Apollo and his kids provided music for us and I was so happy just to be with Percy.

The campfire lasted for about two hours before we were told to go back to our cabins. I sat up, leaving Percy's warm embrace, but turned around and kissed him quickly on his lips. I smiled at him before standing up and stretching. He, as well as Silena and Grover, stood up a second after me. The fire-light caught him just right, making his dark hair glisten and his eyes sparkle.

"Annabeth?" I heard my mom calling.

I sighed and before leaving, engulfed Percy in one last hug; I held onto him tight, him doing the same, before letting go.

"Bye guys." I said, walking away from them and towards my siblings and mom.

My mom looked like she wanted to say something to me, but I just walked past her, still mad. All the demigods walked back to their cabins for sleep. I entered my cabin and walked straight to the closet, changing into my pajamas and putting Percy's sweatshirt over my head. As my other siblings were doing the same, I crawled into bed and fell slowly asleep, hoping me and Percy could be together soon.


	12. Author's Note

**OHMYGODS! IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**HEY THERE, KENDALL (AKA THE AUTHOR) HERE. I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FANS WHO REVIEWED, **

**FAVORITED, AND/OR SUBSCRIBED TO MY STORY! IT MAKES ME SOOOO EXTREMELY HAPPY TO SEE A STORY**

**I POSTED ONLY 10 DAYS AGO HAS GROWN SO POPULAR. I'M TRYING TO BREAK 200 REVIEWS, 'CUZ IF I DO MY **

**FRIEND WILL GIVE ME A CUPCAKE (DON'T ASK). BUT BACK ON TOPIC: THE ONLY REASON I WAS ABLE TO**

**WRITE AND POST THIS STORY, AS WELL AS UPDATE SO FAST, WAS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN (AND STILL AM) SICK;**

**I WAS OUT FOR 2 WEEKS FROM SCHOOL WITH A SINUS INFECTION AND BRONCHITIS. IT SUCKS. ANYWAYS,**

**I'M TELLING YOU THIS 'CUZ BEING OUT THAT LONG MEANS I HAVE TONS OF MAKE-UP WORK TO DO, ON **

**TOP OF MY LOADS OF HW. I WON'T BE UPDATING ESPECIALLY FAST, 'CUZ OF SAID WORK, AND DON'T**

**WANT YOU GUYS TO FREAK. BY THE WEEKEND, I'LL MAKE SURE TO SET ASIDE SOME TIME TO WRITE**

**SOME MORE, SO YOU DON'T GO CRAZY (NOT SAYING YOU'RE DEPENDENT ON MY STORIES OR**

**ANYTHING LOL). WELL, THAT'S IT I GUESS. AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND **

**SUBSCRIPTIONS.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**PERCABETH TODAY, PERCABETH TOMORROW, PERCABETH FOREVER!!!**

**KENDALL (psychncislover)**


	13. Capture the Flag

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! ALL MAKE-UP WORK DONE, ALL TEACHERS HAPPY. XD ANYWAYS, I'D LIKE ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT, YES, I DID GET MY CUPCAKE AND IT WAS VERY YUMMY! LOL! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING AND/OR SUBSCRIBING TO MY STORY. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A VERY, VERY SAUCY CHAPTER...JUST A WARNING XD**

* * *

**DAY FIVE**

(Still Annabeth POV)

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I awoke to the persistent yelling of one of my half-sisters.

I sat straight up in my bed, for once fully rested, and glared at her. I didn't appreciate being woken up this rudely.

"What?" I asked, sleep still in my tone.

"We're going to play Capture the Flag later today! Everybody is training now." She said, literally shaking with excitement.

I perked up at hearing this. If there was one thing I loved, it was that game. And it was where I first spoke with Percy. Good memories.

"But," my sister said, gaining my attention again. "It's mostly a Poseidon versus Athena game. But I don't think it will be that much of a challenge, you know, seeing as Poseidon only has one child."

I had to laugh at that. "True."

"Percy has teamed up with the Hermes and Apollo cabins, so he won't be alone," she said.

"Thanks, I'll be out to train in a minute." I said, giving her a smile.

When she left the cabin, I was again alone. I got up and went into the closet, getting a tight-fit pink t-shirt, dark denim jeans and white sneakers. I pulled my armor over my head and grabbed my sword, sprinting out of my cabin and all the way to the training arena.

Percy POV

I pulled on a forest green t-shirt, jeans and my armor and grabbed my pen-sword. I jogged over to the training arena, itching to do some fighting, when I saw her. I skidded to a complete stop and just watched. Annabeth was taking on six guys, winning of course, and looked like a warrior princess. She was wearing her armor, covering her body, but she still looked absolutely stunning. I got tired of standing, so I sat down on the ground, more than content to just watch her. After about five minutes, Annabeth effectively disarmed the last warrior and smiled, sending another pang of desire through me. She looked around for a minute before catching my gaze, and breaking out into an even bigger smile. She sheathed her sword and ran over to me. I stood up and brushed off my jeans before she tackled me in a hug, sending us both to the ground.

Annabeth, having landed on top of me, put her arms on either side of my body and pushed up. "Hi Percy."

I just smiled. "Hi Annabeth."

Annabeth seemed to be looking for something, her gaze darting all around us before looking back down on me. I brought my hand up to her cheek and slowly stroked it, causing her to sigh in contentment. She leaned down and placed her lips on mine. She slowly let herself down until she was laying on my stomach, her lips still attached to mine. When we both needed air, she pulled up, her eyes exhilaratingly darker; I bet mine were the same too. She leaned back down and kissed me on the cheek, then down to my neck, causing a groan to escape from my throat. Annabeth heard that and pulled back up, looking at me with those analytical eyes.

"Did you like that?" she asked, smirking.

I didn't respond, I just leaned back up and recaptured her lips with mine. We kept this dance up until a loud conch sounded, causing Annabeth to jump up. She gave me her hand and pulled me up too, but I didn't let go of her hand after I was up. Annabeth started to walk towards the main area, but I pulled her back and into a hug. Annabeth sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her on the head before taking a hand and moving her chin to look at me. We both smiled and and leaned back down into a quick kiss.

"Let's go." Annabeth smiled after pulling away and grabbing my hand.

I let her pull me through the training arena and to where the rest of the campers were. Once we step foot in the area, all conversation stopped and staring/whispering started. It was only then that I realized our hands were still intertwined.

Oh, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the Olympians were here too, including our _very_ upset parents, and they were staring too. The happiest, I would have to say, was Aphrodite. She was slightly bouncing up and down, smiling as bright as Apollo's sun. Annabeth tugged on our hands and guided us to the front, near Chiron.

"Heros, warriors. It is time again for our Capture the Flag game. Everybody should know what team they are on, so please have the correct helmet color on. The Gods and Goddesses will also be watching, but are forbidden to do anything. Any questions?" Nobody. "Good, get in your teams and we will begin."

I squeezed Annabeth's hand once before grabbing a blue helmet and joining my team. I got stares, and heard whispers all around me. The subject? Percy and Annabeth, of course. I rolled my eyes and told everyone I'd hide the flag. I grabbed our flag and smiled, a plan worthy of Athena herself in mind.

After hiding it near the creek, the game began. I heard the swords clang and people yelling, but I stayed near the water, since it is where I'm the strongest. Plus, there was the flag to protect. The best part, though, was they would most likely send Annabeth to retrieve it. I was hiding behind a bush, waiting for Annabeth to make her move. I waited for three more minutes when I saw her carefully make her way towards our flag. She looked so sexy in her armor. I shook my head, needing to concentrate. When she stepped foot in the creek, I felt the familiar tug in my gut and a whirlpool of water lifted out of the creek and surrounded Annabeth like a circular dome.

"PERCY!" I heard her scream.

I smiled and walked out from behind my hiding place and faced the dome. "Yes?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, PERSEUS JACKSON!" she screamed.

"That wouldn't be fun, would it? I said, laughing.

"I'm going to kill you." She said, deadly calm.

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside the dome I created and faced a rather angry daughter of Athena. She studied me and attacked. I was too quick, though, since I had the water advantage. I sidestepped her, grabbed the sword and turned her, so now she was pinned up against me with her own sword at her neck. She was struggling to get away, but I knew the one button to push to paralyze her. I took my free hand and swiped the hair off her left shoulder, exposing her neck. I leaned down and kissed the sensitive spot, causing all fight to leave her body and her head to fall against my right shoulder. I smiled against her skin and dropped the sword I was holding, that hand coming to rest on the armor above her stomach. I kissed that spot again and felt her shudder. I nipped at it with my teeth and felt her legs give out from under her, bringing us both down to sit in the water. I sucked on the sensitive skin until she shook worse than branch in a tornado.

"Percy..." she whimpered out.

I smiled against her skin and continued to do it. The need to actually touch her skin became potent. I ripped off her armor and was pleased to find that her pink t-shirt had ridden up over her stomach. I placed my cool, water-coated hand on her stomach and bit back my own groan when she actually cried out with pleasure.

Annabeth POV

When his hand touched my stomach, it felt like an ocean wave had flowed through me. I couldn't control the cry that came out of my mouth, but I was feeling a bit stronger now. I turned around, looking straight into his darkened, lust-filled sea green eyes and kissed him with all I had. I pushed him down into the water and, when the water filled him with strength, the kiss increased with need.

I pulled up and looked at him with my own darkened eyes. "I hate you."

Percy just smirked, looking increasingly sexy in doing so. "No you don't." And with that said, pulled me back down to his lips.


	14. Emotions vs Logic

**AGAIN, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT TO MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL XD I ENJOY READING THE REVIEWS AND/OR SUGGESTIONS Y'ALL GIVE ME...SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY I CAME UP WITH HELP FROM SOME COMMENTS I READ...I CAN'T REMEMBER EVERYONE I GOT IDEAS FROM, BUT I THINK Y'ALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE XD ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Third Person POV

"What is going on in there?" Grover asked Chiron, completely confused.

"Poseidon, bring down that wretched funnel." Athena said, standing near Grover, Chiron and Poseidon.

"I can't." Poseidon said, clearly torn.

"And why not?" Athena asked, still mad.

"Against the rules Chiron set." Poseidon reminded her. "We cannot interfere."

Athena just gave Poseidon a dirty look before turning back to the Centaur. "Chiron, do something." She commanded.

"There is nothing I can do. We'll have to wait it out." Chiron said, leaning against his cane.

What really confused the four watching the game was when the water that wasn't in the funnel started to move around violently. It was then Grover knew what was happening in that funnel and it made him laugh out loud.

Annabeth POV

My hair was soaking wet now, thanks to Percy flipping me under him. I flipped us back over, all without breaking contact with his lips. I pulled up and collapsed on his chest, panting heavily. In the silence of the dome, I suddenly heard a loud crashing sound and then a few screams. I sat up, Percy pushing up on his elbows.

"What's happening out there?" I asked aloud, sliding off of him and fixing my clothes.

"Who knows, but I'm not letting this dome down until our breathing is back under control." Percy said, panting still, like me.

After a few more minutes, our breathing both resumed back to normal. I grabbed my armor and pulled it back on, not wanting to explain why it was off, before nodding at Percy. But as Percy was about to let the water down, Chiron announced the Red Team's victory. Percy looked at me with a curious expression. I looked down at the water, a bit ashamed. I completely forgot about the stupid plan I agreed to as soon as he started kissing me.

"You guys planned this, didn't you?" Percy finally accused, staring me down with his sea green gaze.

My gaze remained on the water. "Yeah. My siblings sent me down here to distract you while another person got the flag. I didn't have much of a say in the matter, since Athena was giving me a stare-down."

Percy looked extremely hurt and it made my heart hurt in return. The dome of water finally dropped, all of the water splashing down with a slap. I looked around the area, seeing a lot of people staring at us. Half of the campers were actually soaking wet and looking a bit angry. I looked back over at Percy, but he was staring at something else: our parents. They were walking over to us, and like usual, were very upset. We both slowly stood up and faced them. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Percy still upset. It made my heart clench in a very painful way.

Percy didn't even look at his father; he just walked out of the creek and in the direction of his cabin. A few tears slipped down my face, but I didn't go after him; I wanted to, but Athena grabbed my arm and yanked me towards my cabin.

Athena shoved me into the cabin. "What was that?!"

"Me distracting." I just mumbled, trying not to remember Percy's hurt expression.

Athena studied me a moment before sighing. "Annabeth, dear. What is the matter?"

"You wouldn't care even if I told you." I said venomously.

"I will try." Athena said, sitting next to me.

"Percy knows I tricked him. He wasn't very happy about it." I muttered, a few more tears slipping down my face before I wiped them away.

Athena swallowed and took a minute before answering. "I will try, for a moment, to forget he is that kelp-for-brains' son." I looked up at her, confused. She smiled and placed her hand over mine. "Annabeth, all I want is happiness for my children, mainly by using your brains."

I nodded, telling her to continue.

"I never did understand "falling in love". My sister, Aphrodite, and I would fight constantly about the matter. She would always claim since I was the Wisdom Goddess, I would never understand matters of the heart. I suppose I agree with her, the brain and the heart don't always agree: logic vs. emotions. As wise as I am, I always thought my children would relate with me, and fall for people with smarts and intelligence. You, my sweet daughter, confuse me. You are clearly the smartest and fiercest of my children, but you contradict it by falling for Poseidon's son." Athena said, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Because it is love, my dear sister," the voice of Aphrodite flitted into the cabin.

Aphrodite glided into the cabin, taking a seat across from where we were sitting. I glanced at the elegant goddess with confusion now in my eyes.

"Love?" I asked. "I never claimed to love him."

"Oh, silly Annabeth. As the Goddess of all things Love, I know the instant people fall in love. Handy trick of mine, if I do say so myself." The Goddess said. "I'm not saying you are in love, yet, but you are on the edge. The feelings you possess for young Percy are strong, stronger than most people your age should be feeling."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course not!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"There is nothing wrong with her?!" Athena screamed. "She's falling for the Sea Spawn!"

"Athena, please. You're scaring your child." Aphrodite chided. "She can't help who she falls for. And I will prove that point tomorrow at the meeting."

I wanted to know what Aphrodite was talking about, but my mother ignored her last statement.

"But there must be some default wired into my children's brains that says _not_ to fall for children of the sea." Athena shouted.

"Brain will never rule over the heart, Athena, but the heart can rule over the brain. Always remember that." Aphrodite said smugly.

Athena and Aphrodite both stood up and glared at each other.

"How many in a millennia do we have to have this argument, Aphrodite?" Athena said.

"How ever many it takes for you to admit that love with never be ruled by logic." Aphrodite said.

Athena scoffed. "That will never happen."

"But it will always remain the truth." Aphrodite said complacently.

The two fighting Goddesses obviously forgot I was in the room and continued to bicker. I quietly slipped away and out of my cabin, running to the Poseidon cabin. I quietly approached it and looked around, not seeing the Sea God anywhere, but I saw Percy laying in his hammock. He was staring up at the ceiling, still looking upset. I made my way up the ramp and into the cabin, walking towards him. He glanced over at me, but didn't say anything. I reached him and sat down in a chair that was next to the hammock.

"Percy, I'm sorry." I mumbled. I don't really like apologizing; you are admitting you're wrong and that isn't a strongpoint in the Athenian DNA. I saw him smile a bit, which confused me. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're apologizing." He said, laughing.

I glared at him. "Don't make me regret it."

"Did I accept it?" he asked with a smug attitude.

"No, you didn't. Why?" I asked.

"It hurt pretty bad. I can't forgive you yet." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I smiled, knowing exactly what should happen to get this resolved. I got out of the chair and climbed into the hammock, moving to straddle him, and praying that the hammock is sturdy enough to hold the two of us. He looked up at me, amusement in his sea green irises.

I sat up on his lower body and studied him. I brought my hand to his face and stroked his face, smiling when I saw him close his eyes. I brought my hand down his face and neck, to his chest. My hand trailed down his chest to the bottom and slipped it under his shirt. I heard his breath hitch and I smiled bigger. I leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking the skin there and feeling satisfied when he groaned. I pulled up and kissed both of his cheeks, his forehead and then hovered over his lips. I almost gave in when I felt his hands settle on my waist, but I stayed strong.

"Am I forgiven yet?" I whispered.

"Still thinking about it." He whispered back, his breath caressing my lips.

His hands started to go up and down the sides of my body, causing me to shudder. I glared at him, mad that he has that kind of control over me. I pulled back up and placed both of my hands on his chest. He frowned and glared at me, upset at my teasing. I heard the waves start to crash together and I glanced out of an open part of the cabin. I saw the water start to stir, mirroring Percy's mood. I glanced back down at him, frowning.

"Oh, it will only get worse." Percy said, an evil smile forming on his face.

As much as I needed to draw this out, if he got more upset, the camp would most likely get flooded.

"This is for the camp." I muttered, leaning back down to him.

I gently placed my lips on his, feeling him grin victoriously. I buried my hands in his messy dark hair, and his stayed on my waist. I heard the waves stop crashing and when the water was completely still, I pulled away.

I started to rant when he placed his finger on my mouth, quieting me. "You're forgiven."

"You're mean." I said after he moved his finger.

"I know." He said, smiling.

I laid my head on his chest and one of his hands moved to my lower back. The other hand came up and started to stroke my hair. I was content just to let him hold me, his presence immensely calming to me. We started to talk about anything: he told me about his mom, his life as it was before he knew he was a demigod and the story his dad told him about his mom and dad meeting. I told him how I came to be here, my other half-siblings and anything else about my life he wanted to know.

"Annabeth?" Percy mumbled after ten minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Percy said, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Not as pretty as the Aphrodite girls, though." I muttered.

"No, much more beautiful." Percy said.

We must of fallen asleep, because next thing I know it's about an hour later and the dinner bell is sounding. I was so comfortable, though, and didn't really want to move. Percy sat up, causing me to slide into his lap and the hammock to swing some.

"Dinner time." Percy sighed.

I got off of him and stretched, smiling when Percy's arms snaked their way around my waist. He placed a kiss on my neck before settling his chin on my shoulder.

"Percy! We need to go to dinner." I complained.

"I know." Percy agreed.

He released me and grabbed my hand, leading me out of his cabin. We walked to the dining pavilion, again earning stares and whispers. I kissed him on the cheek before heading to my table, where my siblings were staring at me like I grew another head. I sat down and stared at the table, still feeling the stares of my brothers and sisters on me.

One of my sisters tapped me on the shoulder. "Annabeth? What's that red mark on your neck?"

My eyes widened and my hand went to my neck. I got up and, even though it's against camp rules, ran to the Aphrodite table.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Silena asked, surprised to see me at her table.

"I need a mirror." I said urgently.

Silena reached into her bag and pulled out a compact and handed it to me. I opened it up and angled it to my neck. I saw the red mark on my neck and groaned in frustration.

"Annabeth?" Silena asked, still confused.

I moved my hair from my left shoulder to my right and showed her the red mark on my neck. Silena gasped and covered her mouth; I moved my hair back into place. Once Silena recovered, she looked at me with awe.

"You...you have a hickey!" Silena exclaimed in a whisper. "A daughter of Athena. Wow."

I blushed.

"You need to go back to your table, though. No use in getting in any more trouble. Meet me in the secret place you and Romeo met in so we can talk." Silena said, pushing me back to my table.

I sat back down at my table and spent the rest of dinner trying to make sure nobody else saw my hickey, especially my mother.


	15. A Meeting with Silena

**HEY Y'ALL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M ALMOST CLOSE TO BREAKING 300 AND IF I DO, MY FRIEND (YES THE SAME FRIEND AS CUPCAKE-GIRL: LAURENISCOOL) SAYS SHE'LL BAKE ME A CAKE XD LOL SPOILER ALERTS! JUST A FYI XD...LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

After dinner, I ran to the shore, my hair flying behind me as I picked up speed. I saw Silena strolling along the sand, looking...thoughtful. I slowed my pace and pushed the bushes out of my way, signaling Silena I was here. I walked over and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, Annabeth." Silena said, shaking her head sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"This truly is a Romeo and Juliet love story." Silena said, starting to walk again, then paused. "Except for the suicide part, that is."

I walked along with her, trying to figure out what was going through her head. The wind picked up a bit, tousling my hair off my shoulder. Silena looked over and smiled a little.

"I could rid of that, you know." Silena said, stopping to stand in-front of me.

"Get rid of what?" I asked, confused.

"Your love bite." Silena said. I still looked confused. "Your hickey."

"Oh," I said. "No, no, it's fine. If my mom sees it, well, she sees it."

Silena smiled at me. "You truly aren't like normal daughters of Athena."

"Come again." I said, thrown off by her statement.

"Come on Annabeth, think. You're divulging into the world of love, Aphrodite's territory. It's a place where children of the Wisdom Goddess don't dwell too much in. You are all but throwing your pre-determined logic-DNA to the wind and embracing the emotion you can't explain." Silena said, laughing a bit.

I took in this information, thinking it through. She was right, I'm not a normal daughter of Athena. Stupid emotion.

"That, and you fell for the one guy your mother hates, the one guy you can't have; well, at the moment. Embrace the love Annabeth, even if your logic-genes scream at you to deny it." Silena said, gripping my shoulders.

"I...can't Silena." I said, turning around and walking closer to the water.

"Yes you can." Silena said, coming to stand next to me. "Okay, tell me the reasons."

"Reasons?" I asked.

"Why do you like Percy?" Silena asked, sitting down on the sandy floor below.

I sighed and joined her, sitting down indian-style across from her. "I...I like him because he's himself. He is so sweet and loyal and selfless. He didn't go around boasting he was the son of one of the Big Three, like some people would have done. And then there are his eyes. Gods, they look like every ocean I've ever seen: deep and fathomless. He is a terrific friend and the sweetest, uh, boyfriend, I guess I can call him. I'm not actually sure what he is now, but I want to call him my boyfriend." I paused and gave her a look. "Silena, there's something your mom said, and I'm not quite sure what to do with it."

"Go ahead." Silena said, gesturing me to continue.

"Well, she said that she isn't saying I'm in love yet, but that I was on the edge. The feelings I possessed for Percy were strong, stronger than most people our age should be feeling." I said, recalling what the Love Goddess told me earlier.

"That's an easy one, Annabeth." Silena said, chuckling.

"How?" I said.

"You're falling faster in love with Percy, faster than normal 16-year-olds fall in love." Silena said, putting her hands on top of mine.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" I exclaimed, ashamed at my sheer stupidness.

Silena rolled her eyes. "Now, the real question: are you falling in love with him?"

I faltered. "Silena, my head is still screaming 'love isn't logical!' and my heart is screaming 'YES!' Which one am I supposed to listen too?"

Silena smiled a small smile. "Okay, different question: can you live without him?"

I got quiet for a few minutes, thinking through the question carefully. After about ten minutes of silence I looked back up to her, seeing her studying me questioningly.

"So Annabeth, can you live without him?" Silena asked again.

I carefully worded my response. "I could live without him, I just don't want to."

Silena smiled and stood up. She offered me her hands, pulling me up. She pulled me into a hug, then pushed me back, holding me at arms-length.

"My work here is done then." Silena said, squeezing my shoulders once before letting me go.

"I'm still confused." I said, more puzzled than ever.

"No you're not, trust me Annabeth. I have a 6th sense about this kind of thing." Silena said, laughing and winking at me.

"But you said your work is done, but I'm still confused." I said again.

"I can't tell you what to do about this Annabeth, only you can really make the final decision concerning your heart." Silena said, glancing up at the sky.

I looked up to and saw the sun already was down. "We need to go back."

"Yup," she said. "I will leave you with this parting thought though."

I glanced at her when she stopped in-front of me again. She pointed to my heart and looked me directly in the eyes. "When it comes to love, and what you need to do, let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely."

She started to walk away towards her cabin, leaving me to ponder over her words. I shook my head and headed to my own cabin. I slowly crept in and walked into the closet. I put on blue pajama-shorts and I had just slipped on my tight gray cami when my mom entered the cabin. I was pulling my hair out from under my cami and that's when I heard my mom gasp, loud; that alerted half of my siblings.

"Annabeth Chase!" my mother shouted, effectively alerting the other half of my siblings.

I walked over to her and cocked my head. "What?"

Instead of answering, she reached out and grabbed the hair over my left shoulder and moved it over, showcasing my hickey. She leaned in closer, and finally confirmed what she saw. She took a big step back and just looked at me with a new look in her eyes. It wasn't disappointment, it wasn't anger, it wasn't anything I've ever seen in her eyes before. It was pure and simple confusion. The Wisdom Goddess was actually confused, and I caused it.

"Why are you so confused?" I asked, truly concerned.

Athena looked at me, then left the cabin. I stood in stunned silence as I heard the rest of my siblings mumble before going to sleep. When I got control of my body again, I walked to my bed and climbed in, not thinking sleep would come easy. Figures I was right.

**DAY SIX**

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even out, and I still can't sleep. What Silena told me was still buzzing around in my head, my brain trying (and failing) to comprehend the information it was given.

_"When it comes to love, and what you need to do, let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely."_

What was that supposed to mean?! I groaned and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I carefully looked around the cabin and sighed in relief when I didn't see my mom anywhere. I grabbed Percy's sweatshirt and slipped it over my cami, only leaving my legs bare in my shorts. The night was nice when I left the cabin, and I breathed in the fresh air around me. I walked without a purpose until I realized I ended up on the shore: our secret place. I walked towards the water and sat by the edge, watching the beautiful lake lulling peacefully under the full moon. I brought my knees to my chest, folded my arms on top of my knees and placed my chin on them.

When I was near the water, it reminded me of Percy; it wasn't just the color of his eyes, though. The water is independent, free-willed and unrestrained; it's stubborn but peaceful most days. Everyone loves the water and fears it at the same time. The water is always quiet and thoughtful, but when it's angry, it shows. Many of those traits reminded me of him. I moved closer to the water and placed my feet in, the same feeling rushing through me like when Percy placed his water-soaked hand on my bare stomach. The water, though it was supposed to hate Athena's children, filled me with a sort-of renewed strength, almost as if the water accepted me.

I shook my head at the thought. Water was Poseidon's domain and he hated Athena, so the water hates me. End. Of. Story. One of my hands went up to my neck, subconsciously, and my fingers hit the hickey. Silena told me she could get rid of the "love bite," as she called it, but I told her no. It showed everyone I was his, I think. Love is a confusing emotion, I never understood it. Before Percy arrived at camp, I really didn't think about love, or relationships. Yeah, I knew what guys said about me behind my back, but I never acted on it. I found love an useless and petty emotion, but that was before Percy arrived at camp. Gods, I remember it like it was yesterday.

(**A/N: Annabeth is in her head, remembering)** Again, I'd _heard_ about him, but never _saw_ him. I was sword fighting six people from the Ares cabin when I saw Grover walk up with someone I didn't recognize. I only assumed it was Perseus Jackson. I paid little attention to my sword fighting and looked him over, studying this supposed "son of Poseidon." He was a bit taller than myself, had a head of messy dark hair, light tan skin and an athletically lean body. Oh, but when I met his gaze, my heart stopped and a weird sensation I had never felt before coursed through my body. His eyes, the clear color of the sea, looked so deep I could drown in them. I effectively knocked out my last opponent and went back to looking at him. He was nudging Grover and pointing in my direction, and for some unexplainable reason, I broke out into a hot sweat. When Grover pushed him away, I felt a pang in my chest, a longing. Why here, why now? I couldn't explain what was happening, only he caused me to feel something I shouldn't.

I was knocked out of my memory when I heard a voice say, "So _that's_ what happened to my favorite sweatshirt."


	16. Percy Made Annabeth Wet

**HELLO ALL, I HAVE RETURNED! LOL! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND SUBSCRIPTIONS. THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! IT IS A LOT FUNNER (yes, funner is a word to me!) TO WRITE A FANFIC WHEN YOU ACTUALLY HAVE FANS TO WRITE FOR! ANYWAYS, LET'S SEE...THIS CHAPTER ISN'T ALL THAT SAUCY, THERE ISN'T REALLY ANY SPOILERS IN IT, OR WARNINGS I NEED TO GIVE YOU, SO...ENJOY! REVIEW/FAVORITE/SUBSCRIBE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! (oh and if I reach 600 I get a pie!)**

* * *

Last Chapter: I was knocked out of my memory when I heard a voice say, "So _that's_ what happened to my favorite sweatshirt."

(Still Annabeth POV)

I looked up and saw Percy, only in pajama pants, making his way towards me down the sand. I glanced down at my body and blushed. He reached me and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Oh, yeah. About the sweatshirt-" I started.

"Forget it. Keep it; it looks better on you anyways." Percy said, laughing.

I squeezed his hand and leaned my head against his shoulder. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, rubbing small circles on my wrist.

"I couldn't sleep, so I started to walk around and I ended up here." I said, gazing back over the water.

"It's a beautiful sight, I know." Percy commented. "But not the greatest."

"The greatest?" I asked.

"You." He answered, kissing the top of my head.

Percy flattened out his legs and squirmed into his lap, laying my back against his chest. He let go of my hand and brought both of his arms around me, locking his hands over my stomach. I stared over the moon-bathed water, completely in bliss.

I took off the sweatshirt, I really didn't need it anymore, and placed it to the side. I whimpered when I felt Percy start to place butterfly-kisses along my shoulder and up my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, enjoying the tingles these kisses were sending through my body. I moved my hands so that they were over his, and started to rub circles. When he got to my left side, I gasped, suddenly remembering my "love bite" there. I quickly unlatched myself from him and sprang up, not wanting him to ruin (or find) it.

Percy looked up at me, confused. "Something wrong?"

My hand came over my neck, looking away from him and to the water. He stood up and came to stand behind me, one of his arms winding its way around my waist. The other hand came up to mine on my neck and tried to pull it away. I didn't move it.

"Annabeth!" Percy whined.

"No." I said stubbornly, shaking my head.

Percy stayed quiet, but started to stroke my stomach with his one hand, moving my cami up over my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to resist the feeling his stroking was making me experience. The hand over my neck didn't move an inch.

"Not happening." I said, my voice a bit weak.

He grunted, a very sexy sound coming from him, and stopped. He let me go, and the sudden lack of contact left me shivering (in a bad way). I turned around, trying to find him, but couldn't. When I finally spotted him, by a cluster of rocks, he smiled at me. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and cocked my head, trying to figure out why he was over there. At that moment, a wave erupted from the water and doused me, head to toe, and I was soaked.

My hands instinctively covered my face, protecting it from the water. When I could see again, I wiped off my face and turned to glare at him, only he wasn't near the rocks anymore. I looked around for him, my glare turning to a frown when I came up empty. A few seconds later, though, I was sent flying to the ground. I looked up and saw Percy smiling triumphantly above me. My eyes widened when I realized why he did this and my one hand tried to cover my neck; it didn't work. Percy shot out one of his hands and grabbed both of mine and held them above my head.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so." Percy said in a smug tone.

I growled at him when his free hand brushed the wet, brunette hair from the left side of my neck, tilting it towards him. He leaned down and inspected my neck; I shivered from the feeling of his hot breath on my water-coated neck. He pulled back up, a huge grin plastered in his face. I shook off the tingling feeling his breath caused and scowled at him. I felt the grip on my wrists slacken, so I twisted my hands a bit and broke free of his grasp. I scrunched up my legs and placed my feet on his stomach. I straightened my legs, sending him upwards and flipping him over using my arms. He landed on his back behind me, so I quickly got and sprung over to him, landing on him. I pinned both of his arms down above his head and locked my feet around his. Like he did to me, I had him effectively trapped.

"I told you this before: don't ever let your opponent distract you." I said, smiling.

Percy didn't say anything, he just smiled. I pushed off of him and walked a little way from him. He got up and walked back to his position near the rocks. He slid down and sat, leaning up against a rock. I shook my head and looked down at my soaked pajamas, sighing. There was no point in catching a cold, so I checked to make sure I was wearing the appropriate undergarments, and proceeded to pull of my shorts. After I discarded them off to the side, I pulled my cami over my head and threw it over near my shorts. I walked over to where Percy was and laughed when I saw him staring. I slapped him on the face, which seemed to bring him back to planet Earth.

"You okay there Percy?" I asked, laughing.

Percy shook his head, smiling a smile that took my breath away. "And you took off your clothes because...?"

"No use in getting a cold because you decided to drench me with water!" I said, coming to sit down beside him. "Besides, I have you to keep me warm."

Percy smiled again and wrapped his arms around me, snuggling me to his chest. I placed my head on his chest and one of his hands came up to my head and started to stroke my hair.

"You tired?" he asked, placing a kiss on my head.

"Never slept in the first place." I said, yawning.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed.

"My mind...to preoccupied...what Silena said." I said, finally allowing sleep to take over.

Percy POV

"My mind...to preoccupied...what Silena said." Annabeth said, before she finally stopped talking and her breathing became steady.

I looked down at the sleeping beauty on me and smiled, wondering how I got so lucky. One of my hands, which was slowly stroking her hair, skimmed down the strands and over her face, continuing down over her neck, shoulder, arm, sides and to her thigh; I memorized every line of her, in case I never got this lucky again. I brought the hand onto her stomach and laid it there, feeling it rise and fall in a steady rhythm. I thought back to earlier, to when I found that red mark on her neck. I wasn't too stupid, I knew what that was. I, the son of Poseidon, had given the daughter of Athena a hickey. I don't think her mom knows about it or I wouldn't of been here to discover it in the first place. Unconsciously, I started to move my hand up and down on Annabeth's stomach. I only realized what I was doing when I heard her whimper in her sleep and snuggle closer to me. I smiled at her and continued to do it, seeing a smile form on her face. I kept up the rhythm and slowly placed my head on top of hers, gazing out over the water. Last sound I heard from her was her whispering my name, and that made me happier then anything else could of.

Third Person POV

Poseidon watched the two cuddled-up teens lounging against the rocks. For the first time in awhile, he saw his son smile: a true, genuine smile. The final meeting was today and he needed to make a decision: would he let the centuries-old feud come between his son's love or relent and let his son be happy? He looked again at Percy, stroking that demigod with such care, such love, it reminded him of the time he spent with Sally. Poseidon was pretty sure Percy loved that daughter of Athena, Annabeth, as much as he loved Sally. It was something you just know, something that is so indescribable that you just know it's right. When he saw Percy place his head on top of Annabeth's and slowly fell asleep, he made his decision. It didn't matter what Athena decided, he knew that he was going to let his son be happy, and if Percy's happiness is with a daughter of Athena, so be it. Poseidon might not one-hundred percent approve of the relationship, but he wasn't going to keep them apart anymore. He turned around and made his way to the area were the Olympians were gathered. The meeting was starting.


	17. Annabeth Gets Hurt

Annabeth POV

I started to wake up when I felt the rays of the morning sun shine on my bare skin. I slowly opened my eyes and felt a warm body next to me. I tried to move, but something was on my head. My hand went up and felt Percy's head on mine. When I finally woke all the way up, I realized I wasn't in my cabin but still on the shore, cuddled up with Percy. I looked down and noticed I was only in my bra and underwear. I started to freak out when my memory woke up and I remembered why I was only in my undergarments. Stupid Percy and soaking my pajamas. Percy's hand was resting on my stomach, his head on mine and his other arm around my waist; both of my hands were resting on his bare chest, as was my head, and my legs were tucked under me. I was guessing, looking at the freshly risen sun, that the other campers would still be asleep, but that wasn't going to last long. Percy needed to get up before people see us and more rumors start to fly, especially since I was missing a few items of clothes. Percy moved his head back so it was leaning against the rocks, so I lifted my head up and turned out of his embrace. I needed to wake him gently, surprising him would probably generate another wave, and I have the perfect way.

My hands leaned down into the sand and closer towards him. I gently placed a kiss on his neck and he mumbled. I pressed another kiss on his jaw and he started to stir. It was when I placed my lips onto his that he woke up. His hands wound themselves into my hair, securing me there, and responded to the kiss. After a minute we separated, both breathing heavy, and I leaned back.

"That is definitely a wonderful way to wake up." Percy said, smiling.

"Much better." I agreed, standing up and stretching.

"And the sight isn't half bad either." Percy commented, his gaze traveling over me.

"Shut it." I said, trying to find my clothing.

Percy got up and joined me. I tried to ignore his gaze as I looked for my pajamas, but it wasn't easy. I finally found them and pulled them on, happy to find they were dry. I walked back over to Percy and he pulled me into a hug. I wound my arms around his waist and he placed his head on top of mine.

"Percy, we need to get back." I said, not wanting to leave.

"I know." He said, nodding.

I pulled back and glanced at him, sighing when he placed his lips on mine for a quick kiss. I left his embrace and started to walk towards my cabin, him doing the same. I didn't look back, knowing that if I did I wouldn't make it back. I picked up my pace and ran all the way to the cabin, not wanting to anger my mom even more. I slowly pulled open the door and peeked inside, sighing in relief that they weren't awake yet. To add to my happiness, my mom wasn't anywhere in sight. I tip-toed inside and climbed into my bed. I wasn't going to sleep, I was way to rested to do so. I just laid my head on my pillow and waited till everyone else woke, thinking about Percy again.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"Race ya!" Percy yelled from out current position by the cabins.

"Okay! To where?" I asked, squeezing our intertwined hands.

"The front of the camp?" he said.

"Oh, you are _so_ on!" I yelled at him.

"Ready, set, go!" Percy shouted and we were off.

After a couple of minutes, we were both at the gate and breathing heavy. I beat him there by a couple of inches. I stumbled out of the gate, which was out of the camp and fell to the ground. Percy walked out and joined me on the ground, patting my thigh with one hand. I smiled at him as my breathing finally returned to normal.

"I win!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"You got lucky." Percy said, sitting up as well.

"Ha! Luck." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Percy was about to say something when a loud roar ripped through the air. We looked to our rights and saw a minotaur twenty feet away from us. The sound caused the camp to go into chaos, but me and Percy were the ones in trouble. We both jumped up and posed for battle, him clicking his pen into a sword and me grabbing my knife. The minotaur finally reached us and we launched into battle. After a few minutes the camp gathered at the border, and they saw us battling.

It looked like they wanted to join us, but Chiron held his arm out. "Wait."

Half-way through the battle, though, I slipped up when I saw the thing go after Percy and ran in without thinking. The minotaur caught me and proceeded to attack my body before throwing me against a tree. Last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was Percy screaming my name.

Percy POV

"Annabeth!" I screamed as I saw her limp body crash to the ground.

I looked at the minotaur with a whole new fire in my eyes. My body felt like it just got three extra shots of adrenaline and I thought back to the first time I fought this thing. My sword wasn't going to do anything, I needed something harder. I remembered I used the thing's horn to kill the beast, so I ran over to nearest tree and stood in front of it.

"Hey you overgrown slab of meat!" I yelled at it. "Over here."

I got its attention away from Annabeth and onto me. I waved my arms around and felt relief when it started to charge me. I timed it just right and when it was about to ram me, I sprang out of the way. The stupid creature got its horn stuck in the tree, and I smiled when the minotaur got free, but his horn was still in the tree. I ran over to the tree and used all my strength to pull the horn free. When it charged me again, I held the horn in front of me and jabbed it, hard, into the beast's chest. It roared and fell to the ground. Then, it was gone. I sighed and put my sword away. I looked over and saw Annabeth still on the ground, a bunch of Apollo kids surrounding her. I ran over to her and pushed them all out of the way. It would take weeks for them to heal her the way she needed to be. I scooped her up in my arms and ran into the camp, pushing everybody out of my way. I ran all the way to the creek and dropped her beside it. I saw everyone gathering around the sides, but paid little attention to them.

I pulled her shredded shirt over her head and looked at her wounds. She had several gashes on her stomach and a few on her chest, above her bra. I turned her over and saw more scratches covering the normally smooth skin of her back. I checked her lower body and saw one big gash down her entire left leg and twisting around her ankle. I carefully pulled her ruined jeans off her body. I checked her face last and almost cried when I did; her beautiful face was marred with scratches and gashes. I breathed in deeply and walked into the creek, gathering her in my arms and laying her in the shallowest part of the water.

As I started to splash water over her entire body, I felt the water creep up my body and heal any wounds I had. I decided to start small and heal her leg. I placed my hands on top of her thigh and concentrated on nothing but healing her. I slowly watched as the water responded to my command and traveled over her entire leg, healing the ugly gash till it was no more. I smiled and moved to her stomach, doing the same thing I did to her leg. Once more, the water listened and healed every last gash on her stomach. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest, and again did the same thing; again, the wounds healed until they were gone. I splashed more water onto her face and placed two hands on her scarred cheeks. At my will, the water swirled around her entire face and healed all the cuts. I sat her up and leaned her against my body, showcasing her back. For the last time, I placed a hand on her back and the water climbed up and wiped the skin smooth again. There, she was all healed.

Annabeth was still leaning against me after I was done, but using that much of my water powers made me tired. My eyes drooped and then all sensations fled from my mind as I allowed unconsciousness to take over.

Annabeth POV

I woke up in the infirmary. I sat up slowly and looked around, seeing all of Apollo's children bustling around, helping other sick or injured campers. I placed my head into my hands as I tried to recall what happened before I blacked out. The minotaur...me and Percy fighting...minotaur about to hurt my Percy...stupid mistake...being torn apart and thrown into a tree...that's about it. I lifted my head back up and again looked around. My gaze went to the left and I saw another unconscious camper. I looked him over and felt something familiar about him. When he turned in his sleep to face me, my eyes went wide and I lost my breath. Percy was still out in the bunk next to mine. I tentatively placed my feet on the ground, testing my weight, and groaning when a sharp pain shot up my left leg. I ground my teeth together and limped over to Percy's bunk.

I kneeled next to the bunk and placed a hand on his forehead. I brushed the hair out of his face and slid my hand down the side of it and to his chest. I breathed a breath of relief when I felt a strong, steady heartbeat under my palm. I swallowed and stood up, putting most of my weight on my right side and scooted him over in the bunk. I wiggled into the space I created, my back against his chest, and brought his arm over my waist. Snuggled up against him, I felt safe and I allowed sleep to take me again.

The next time I woke up, it was to the loud squeal of non-other than Silena. I sat up, the throbbing in my head not as bad as when I first woke up. I rubbed my face and groaned when I hit a sensitive spot.

"Glad you're with us, Juliet." Silena said, standing next to Grover.

"Ugh." I said, noticing I was way more comfortable in an infirmary bunk than I should be.

"Comfortable?" Silena asked with a smirk.

"Very." I said.

"Look behind you." Silena said.

I turned a little to see a still unconscious Percy laying behind me. I smiled and looked back up at my guests.

"Oh! You two are just _so _cute!" Silena squealed.

"So I've heard." I mumbled.

"Annabeth," Grover said. "Are you okay?"

"Better. What exactly happened after a blacked out?" I asked.

After hearing about everything that happened, I wanted to cry. Percy risked his life for me. I hadn't even thought about looking to see if I had cuts or gashes. I lifted up my shirt and saw that my stomach was smooth, as was my face, and chest. I'm guessing that there was a gash on my left leg that ran deeper than Percy could heal, since it still hurt some. I was about to ask another question when I heard two distinct voices outside the tent.

"I want to see my daughter." The voice of Athena rang out.

"I want to see my son." There was Poseidon.

I really didn't want to move, I was way too comfy, so I just laid down and pretended to be asleep. Silena got what I was doing, so she herded Grover out another exit. I turned a little so I was more comfortable and snuggled closer into Percy. I really thought I was about to fall asleep again when I heard my mom's voice not far off.

"Annabeth!" I heard my mom calling.

"Lady Athena, she is over here." One of Apollo's kids said.

I heard the footfalls of two people walking towards our bunk. I ducked my head further into Percy's chest when I heard them stop directly in front of us.

"Who did this?" Athena exclaimed.

"Athena, please. There are other patients here." Poseidon said, trying to calm down the Goddess.

"Why are these two in the same bed together?" Athena said, completely ignoring Poseidon.

"Annabeth must of done this when we weren't looking over her. I guess she regained enough consciousness to move bunks." A child of Apollo said. "But it seems they both still need rest. If you please Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon. I will have someone find you when they wake up."

I heard Poseidon walk away, but knew my mother was still gazing at me. I heard a sigh of defeat and footfalls walking away from our bunk. I then let out my own sigh, but this one of relief. My mother must of known that I was awake or she really is loosing her touch. I was still exhausted, so I once again let sleep take me and was out like a light.


	18. Kisses Make Everything Better

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY MY FRIENDS, MY MAC, MY BABY, DECIDED TO STOP WORKING X( THE INTERNET ISN'T WORKING, SO IT WILL TAKE A BIT LONGER TO UPDATE. I WRITE IT ON MY BABY THEN TRANSFER IT TO MY DAD'S LAPTOP. WELL, WITH THAT SAID, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. AGAIN, I WOULD'VE HAD IT UP YESTERDAY BUT MY BABY DIED ON ME...ANOTHER MILDLY SAUCY CHAPTER XD**

* * *

The third time I woke up, I was back in my cabin. I slowly sat up, glad that my headache was now completely gone, and looked around. I saw the sun was still out, but not shining as bright, so I guessed it was somewhere around four or five. My siblings, or mom, weren't in the cabin, so I was alone. I was kinda happy for that, I really didn't feel like talking. Once my mind completely woke up, the most urgent question struck me: Where was Percy? And was he okay?

I sat up, carefully, and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I gingerly set my left leg on the ground and sighed in relief when it didn't hurt anymore. I looked down at my body, seeing a t-shirt and pajama pants, and nodded that I was appropriate to go outside. I looked outside of my cabin and saw campers training as usual. When I set foot outside, though, people surrounded me like bees to honey, asking numerous questions. I was about to give up and go back inside my cabin when my saviour came to rescue.

"Back off!" Silena yelled, coming to a stop in-front of me.

Most people weren't that afraid of Silena, but listened to her. I supposed it was because her mom was here and could make their lives, specifically their love lives, very difficult. Once everybody wandered back to what they were doing, Silena turned to face me.

First thing I did was throw my arms around her. "Oh Gods, thank you so much!"

Silena hugged me back. "No problem Annabeth. You looked like you needed a little help."

I took a step back. "I'm just way too worn out to deal with questions right now."

"Completely understandable." Silena said, nodding. "So, why you out and about so soon?"

Why lie to her? She probably already knows. "I need to see Percy."

"Well, Juliet, he woke up a bit ago and was asking the same questions about you. Romeo is walking around with Grover right now." Silena explained. She threw her arm around my shoulders and led me back to my cabin. "But right now, you need your rest. I know you might _feel_ okay, but rest is the best way to make a full recovery in a short amount of time."

"Fine." I said, letting her lead me back. "Will you stay with me though? I'm too hyped up to sleep anyway."

Silena's face lit up like a gave her a year supply of makeup. "Sure! We can talk and braid each others hair and paint our nails and-"

"Silena!" I said, cutting her off. "I don't do those kinds of things, remember?"

Silena laughed. "Right. Forgot I was dealing with a daughter of Athena. We could just talk."

"That, I will do." I said, sitting on my bed and patting a place next to me.

Percy POV

"Are you _sure_ she's okay?" I asked for the ump-teenth time.

Grover looked back at me, annoyed. "Yes! While you guys were still in the infirmary, she was okay enough to A). switch into your bunk and B). wake up and talk to me and Silena."

I nodded, but was still worried. Until I saw her with my own eyes, up and around, I would still be worried. I looked over the water from our current position at the shore and sighed. I woke up a few hours ago in my cabin, with my father looming over me. A pretty freaky thing to wake to, the mighty Sea God gazing down at you with that intense gaze he has. He asked me some questions, and I answered. He had to leave a few minutes later, saying Zeus only allowed him ten minutes to see me.

"Ten minutes?" I asked, confused.

"We are in an important meeting at the moment. When we are done, I will check on you again." Poseidon said, rising up.

I just nodded and looked over the water.

"Percy," he called. I looked back at him. "I am really thankful you are well."

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile and he left.

Grover came into my cabin a few minutes after and by then I was already becoming stir-crazy. I was feeling better, so Grover and I started to walk around, talking, and ended up at our current position by the shore.

"Hey Perce?" Grover asked, gaining back my attention.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You okay? You got that far-off look in your eyes." Grover said, looking at me with worry.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." I said, running my hands through the sand.

Grover just nodded. We sat there for who knows how long until the dinner bell chimed through the silent air. I slowly stood up, Grover too, and stretched. We started to make our way back to the main camp area when Grover's hand stopped me.

"Percy?" he said.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at him.

"I don't think anyone would miss you if you skipped dinner and went to check on Annabeth." Grover said, his eyes full of mischief.

A smile grew on my face and I almost hugged the satyr. "You don't think?"

"Nah. The Gods are still in their meeting and if anyone asks, I'll say you were too tired to eat." Grover said.

"Thanks Grover!" I said, running full-speed to the Athena cabin.

Annabeth POV

Silena left when the dinner bell chimed, but I wasn't all that hungry. I knew Chiron would understand if I missed dinner; I was, after all, recovering from a minotaur attack. I paced around in my cabin, again, too hyped up to rest. I finally decided to study up on my Greek I've been neglecting. Well, it really isn't like I _need_ to study, it's more of a _want_. (**A/N: What? She is the daughter of the WISDOM goddess. Jeez.**) I was about three pages into studying when I heard footsteps running into my cabin. I twisted around in my seat and saw Percy, up and well, come to a stop a foot from me.

"Oh Annabeth." Percy breathed out. "Thank Gods."

"Good to see you too, Percy." I said like it was nothing, though a huge smile appeared on my face.

Percy came up to me and looked over my shoulder. "Only you would be studying after being attacked by a minotaur."

I turned around and smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut it."

Percy feigned hurt. "Ow! And only you would hit your saviour." He said with a cocky grin.

I looked down at the floor and then back at him. "Yeah, I heard. Thank you, oh mighty son of Poseidon, for saving me."

Percy narrowed his eyes at me and took a few steps back. "Well, if you're going to say it like _that_..."

I rolled my eyes and got out of my chair. I sprinted at him and jumped, locking my ankles around his waist and my arms around his neck; he stumbled back a bit and grabbed my waist to keep me from falling.

My gray eyes looked straight into his sea green eyes and seductive smile spread over my lips. "So, how should I thank you?"

He looked like he was pondering this. "Oh, I could think of a few ways."

I raised an eyebrow. "A few?"

A smile raised his lips. "Yup."

Percy POV

"What about just one?" she asked, that sensual smile still on her face.

I raised my eyebrows before placing my lips on hers. I felt her smile against my lips before kissing me back, her hands lacing themselves in my hair. As the kiss went on, so did the passion behind it. Her kiss had such force on it, I stumbled back and landed on her bed with a thump. Her hands came down from my head, to my chest, and pushed me backwards into the bed. I was really glad it was dinner time or this could get awkward.

A few minutes later, Annabeth was under me and missing a few items of clothing (i.e. her shirt and pants); I was missing my shirt. I pushed up, looming over her, and looked her over. As if I was seeing them again, the memory of her various cuts and gashes rushed backed to me and I knew every place she was hurt. I started with the ones on her face, kissing every place I remembered a cut was. I moved down her jaw and neck, heading to her chest. Her breath hitched when I placed a kiss where every injury was.

"Percy," she barely got out. "What are you doing."

I looked up at her. "Kissing your boo-boos better."

Annabeth laughed, a beautiful sound coming from her. "Boo-boo?"

"Don't mock me." I said, moving to her stomach.

I kissed every single cut I remembered, eliciting a groan from her a few times. I proceeded to kiss down to her thigh. Her breathing was labored by now. I kissed down the entire gash as I remembered it.

"Percy." She moaned out, looking down at me with darkened eyes.

"Yes?" I said, looking back up at her.

I heard her calm her breathing back down and sit up. "Come back here."

"Much obliged." I said.

Annabeth POV

I wrapped my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers back into his hair, and pulled him back to my lips. His arms were back around my waist, drawing circles on my back that made me moan into his mouth. He pushed me back down onto my pillow, both of his arms coming to either side of me. He moved down to my neck, but started to move south again. He reached my stomach again, but this time he hit a highly sensitive spot and I whimpered, causing him to look at me with a questioning gaze. I looked down at him, my gray eyes darker with lust and desire, and he climbed up my body, back to my lips. I was getting really hot, every place his lips touched me feels like it was fire. I broke off his mouth and started to kiss down his neck, but when I reached his chest, he groaned.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked, his voice still husky with desire.

I started to stroke his hair, causing his eyes to close. "Do what?"

"Cause me to feel this way." He said, his eyes opening back up, the sea green irises were as dark as emeralds.

"If it helps, you make me feel the same way." I said, pulling him down into a slower kiss.

When he pulled back up for air, a beautiful smile spread across his face and he shook his head. "Gods, what did I do to deserve you."

I smiled at him, my hand stroking his cheek. "I don't know, but whatever it was, I'm glad you did it."

He laughed and lowered himself onto me, his head resting just below my chin on my collarbone. With one hand, I absentmindedly started to stroke his hair and the other rested on his bare back. We stayed like this for I don't know how long and I actually started to fall asleep; the steady breathing I felt from Percy meant he already has. I was about to join him when I heard voices and footsteps heading back to this area. Shoot, dinner is over. I would've sat straight up if I didn't have the extra weight on me. I took the hand that was on Percy's back and started to shake him.

"What?" he mumbled into my skin.

"My siblings will be back soon. You need to leave." I said, finally pushing him off.

Percy's eyes shot wide open, the realization hitting him. "Di immortals!"

"Yeah." I said, getting up.

I searched the floor for my clothes, but found Percy's shirt first. I threw it to him and he put it over his head and started to help me search for mine. The talking got even closer, so I started to push Percy out the back way.

"I'll find them. You need to leave." I said.

"Okay, but..." he said. I looked at him and he leaned down to me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Bye." And with that, he left.

It took me a couple of seconds to remember how to move, but when I did I ran back into my room to search for my clothing. I found my pants first and slid them on without stop, going back to finding my shirt. I finally found it and by the time it was over my head, my siblings walked in. What they saw was their half-sister, flushed with darker eyes, standing in the middle of the cabin. Like Percy just said: Di immortals!

"Annabeth?" they all asked me, their faces portraying the emotion that's been on Athena and her children lately: confusion.


	19. Oh Boy, Another Author's Note

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION, IT'S ME!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND SUBSCRIPTIONS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY XD**

**UNFORTUNATLY, I HAVE BAD NEWS. I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE.**

**NOW, BEFORE YOU GO AFTER ME WITH THE FIRE AND PITCHFORKS, LET ME EXPLAIN.**

**AS I TOLD YOU IN MY LAST CHAPTER, THE INTERNET DIED ON MY MAC. NOW, MY WHOLE COMPUTER DECIDED TO DIE ON ME COMPLETELY.**

**ON MY MAC HAD THE WHOLE STORY, BUT DON'T WORRY, I CALLED THE APPLE PEOPLE AND THEY SAID NONE OF MY INFORMATION WOULD BE LOST, SO THE STORY IS SAFE. **

**AT THE MOMENT, I'M ON MY DAD'S COMPUTER, SO I CAN'T WRITE IT ON HIS. IT'D BE WEIRD, TRUST ME.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME FANS AND SUPPORTERS, I'LL BE QUICK ABOUT GETTING MY BABY (AKA MAC) FIXED.**

**XOXO**

**KENDALL aka psychncislover**


	20. I Promise This is the Last Author's Note

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION, IT'S ME!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND SUBSCRIPTIONS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY XD**

**I HAVE SUCH GOOD NEWS!!!**

**MY MAC IS FIXED AND I'LL BE WRITING IN NO TIME.**

**UNFORTUNATELY, I'VE BEEN OUT SICK SO I HAVE MAKE-UP WORK TO DEAL WITH.**

**BUT BETTER NEWS IS NEXT WEEK IS MY SPRING BREAK AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE SO I HAVE ALL THE TIME **

**IN THE WORLD TO WRITE. I'VE GOT SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE Y'ALL WILL LOVE.**

**WELL, DON'T DIE OR COME AFTER ME WITH THE FIRE AND PITCHFORKS.**

**xoxo**

**Kendall (aka psychncislover) **


	21. The Fight with Athena

**HELLO MY FANS OF FANFICTION, I AM BACK! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG, BUT I REALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION OR DESIRE TO WRITE. I'VE BEEN SICK AND STILL AM SICK, BUT THIS CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING (DON'T ASK ME HOW THAT WORKS, EVEN I DON'T KNOW). I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I'M STILL WORKING ON MORE, BUT I DECIDED TO POST THIS SO YOU'D HAVE SOMETHING TO HOLD YOU OVER. WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

I was rendered speechless. What was I supposed to say? It didn't seem like I needed to say anything cause my mom chose that moment to walk in and find her children utterly confused. Well all her children except for one, the one who was in the middle of the room flushed and dark-eyed: me.

Athena took a deep, calming breath before pushing her way through her other children. She turned around and faced them. "Would you mind giving me a moment with Annabeth?"

The others just nodded and left the cabin, leaving me alone with a very stone-quiet Athena. She took one look over my appearance and seemed to come to a conclusion before I could even say anything.

"You were with _him_, weren't you?" Athena said, pronouncing _him_ with disgust.

"I don't know what you're are talking about." I said, feigning ignorance.

"Annabeth, don't you dare lie to me!" Athena shouted, coming closer to me and grabbing my chin. "I can see it in your eyes, on your skin. Annabeth! I can smell the sea like an aura around you. I bet you didn't know that. He leaves a faint trace of the sea around you. That's what children of the Big Three seem to do. Children of the Sea God leave the faint smell of the ocean, children, even though there is none, of the Sky God would leave the smell of the ozone and children, even though there is none, of the God of the Dead would leave the smell of death." (**A/N: the smell stuff is completely made-up, so don't take it as truth**)

"I never knew that." I muttered, sniffing arm.

Athena's features softened the tiniest bit. "You can't smell it dear, only other Gods can. His smell is all over you, so don't you dare lie again when I ask: you were with _him_, weren't you?"

I knew lying would get me nowhere, so I ducked my head and stared at the ground. "Yes." I whispered.

"What am I going to do with you?! I try and try to keep you away from him, but you never listen. Why are you so intent on being with him?" Athena yelled.

"I like him mother! Why can't you understand that?" I asked in a louder voice.

"Because he is the son of that despicable Sea God! He has the ocean running in his veins! Why do want him so badly Annabeth!?" Athena yelled again.

"I already told you mother: I. Like. Him." I said, putting emphasis on the last three words.

"No. No Annabeth. I am not obtuse or I wouldn't be the Wisdom Goddess." She said, shaking her head.

I have had enough of Athena. She might be my mother, but insinuating something I had no idea about was just crossing the line. "Then what mother! What is it?"

"You are rebelling. It is only a teenage-thing. It will pass." Athena concluded, a smile on her face.

That was when I snapped. "No mother! You might be the Wisdom Goddess, but you are obtuse when it comes to the matters of the heart."

"Annabeth Chase! How dare you talk to me in that manner!" Athena said in an angry tone.

"You know what mother? I. Don't. Care. You will not seem to listen to what I've been telling you since this all started." I yelled, not caring if the whole camp heard.

"And what is that Annabeth? What have I not seen that you have seemed to discover?" Athena asked in an equally loud voice.

"That I love him mother!" That phrase came out of my mouth before I could stop it. It was like someone reached into my heart and pushed it to my mouth, forcing me to say the words I've been thinking over since my relationship with Percy begun.

Athena looked like she was slapped. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing. No, you possibly cannot be in love with that sea spawn!"

It was like something clicked in my head, well, more like my heart and I smiled. "Yes, yes I can. It all fell into place just now mother. I love him. I love him more than anything." (**A/N: yeah, this might be a bit OOC, but I don't care. She's in an argument with her mother and we do all know she loves Percy 'cuz they are meant to be. Discussion closed.**)

Athena was rendered speechless, I think. It didn't look like she had anything else to say, so I turned around and left the cabin. After a minute of walking, the realization of what I just professed hit me full force. I love Percy Jackson. I love him. Before I realized it, I was in-front of the Aphrodite cabin. I walked up the steps and tentatively knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Silena in her pajamas. "Annabeth?"

The awareness that it was bedtime hit me and I smacked my face. "I'm so sorry. Were you sleeping?"

"No. We all were just preparing for bed. Something I can do for ya?" Silena asked, leaning against the doorframe.

I swallowed nervously and looked to the ground, but before I could ask anything, Aphrodite appeared at the door.

"Annabeth! What is my favorite daughter of Athena doing at my cabin at such an hour?" Aphrodite said, smiling like she already knows.

Then a memory hit me. _"Oh, silly Annabeth. As the Goddess of all things Love, I know the instant people fall in love." _I looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Silena asked, clearly not as in-tune as her mother.

"Silena, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Tell me what you sense about our dear friend." Aphrodite said, placing a hand on Silena's shoulder.

Silena did what her mother told her and a second later her eyes flew open. "Oh my Gods, Annabeth! You love Percy!"

I think my blushing increased. "So, since you know now, I have a question."

"Ask away, my young friend." Aphrodite said.

"Can I stay here tonight? I know it breaks about a dozen rules, but there is no way in Hades I can be around my mother tonight." I said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, pish-posh to the rule, Annabeth. This is my cabin and I will allow whoever I want to stay in here." Aphrodite said. "Especially if that person is you." She ushered me in.

Silena threw her arm around my shoulders and led me to an empty bed. "You can sleep here. Let me get you some clean pajamas."

Silena went into the cabin's mile-long closet and came out with some pajamas for me. She threw them to me and I took a look at them. The top was a white with pink lining around the top and the word "Love" printed in the middle in pink cursive. The bottoms were pink Juicy Couture boxer-shorts. I rolled my eyes and changed into them. They were comfy, regardless of how girly they were. I snuggled into the bed, which was a lot more comfortable than mine, and was quickly out like a light.


	22. A Talk About Love

**I NEED ABOUT 70 MORE REVIEWS AND MY FRIEND WILL BAKE ME A PIE! YEAH, THE SAME FRIEND (LAURENISCOOL IS HER FF USERNAME) WHO IS BAKING ME ALL THE OTHER TREATS. SHE SAID IF I BROKE 600, I GET A PEACH PIE, SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! PLEASE -puppy dog face- LOL ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**DAY SEVEN**

It was about three in the morning when I woke up, a bit restless; I had been tossing and turning all night. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and placed my elbows on my knees. I had a sudden need to see Percy.

"Everything okay, Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked from her position in-front of a vanity mirror. She was brushing out her hair, like it needed it.

I got up from the plush bed and walked over to the Goddess, sitting in an empty chair across from her. She smiled at me like she already knew what I was about to say. "I need to see Percy."

Aphrodite waved her delicate hand. "Then go see him."

I slowly shook my head. "I can't. What if his father is in there?"

Aphrodite chuckled. "Oh, Poseidon? He wouldn't care a bit." She leaned closer to me like she was about to tell me a secret. "You know the meeting we have all been attending?"

"Yes. Something about me and Percy and my mom and Lord Poseidon." I said, remembering what Grover told me that one day.

"Well, it seems like you know a bit more about the meeting then you are supposed to." Aphrodite said in mock-scolding, wagging her finger before smiling. "Any-who, the meeting was more or less about if you and Percy should remain a couple; and Athena and Poseidon's reactions to that. Most of the Gods and Goddesses are voting for you to be couple, myself included obviously, but some are leaning towards no because of your mother. She can be quite persuasive, or in my opinion scary, when she wants to be. But so can I when it comes to the matters of love."

"What does this have to do with Lord Poseidon not caring?" I asked.

"Always searching for the information." Aphrodite said, laughing. "At yesterday's meeting, Poseidon switched his vote."

My eyes widened when I understood what that meant. I took a deep breath in and out before asking, "And when you say 'he switched his vote,' you mean...?"

"He is allowing you and Percy to be a couple. Poseidon might not like the idea one-hundred percent, but he wants his son to be happy. In all the years Olympians have been having demigod children, I've never experienced the kind of love Poseidon has for Percy. I'm even thinking that Percy is his favorite child, but hey, I could just be saying things." Aphrodite said with a shrug.

I smiled. "So, just to be clear, Lord Poseidon is okay with me and Percy being together?"

Aphrodite smiled at my held-back enthusiasm. "Yes, that is correct, my young friend."

"Aphrodite, can I ask you about something? Something Silena said to me a bit ago." I asked, biting on my lower lip.

"Ask away Annabeth." She said, actually turning my chair around and started to brush my hair. It felt nice.

"Well, Silena asked me a question and when I answered it, she said "her work here was done" and I didn't quite get what she meant." I said.

"What did my dear daughter say now?" Aphrodite asked, her brush still going through my hair.

"Well, she asked if I could live without Percy-" I started before Aphrodite interjected something.

"Ah. The ultimate question of love and affection. And how did you answer?" she asked.

"I said I could live without him, just that I didn't want to." I told her.

I felt Aphrodite laugh behind me before she finished brushing my hair. She turned me back around to face her. "Annabeth, I want you to think. How would most people answer that question?"

I shrugged.

"Are you sure your mother's the Wisdom Goddess?" Aphrodite asked jokingly. "Sweet Annabeth, most people would say "no, I couldn't live without him/her", or "yes, I could live with him/her". But your answer is beyond a doubt the answer I look for when I try to determine if people are in love. Saying you could live without him shows your whole life doesn't revolve around him, that you're an independent woman. But when you say that you don't want to, it shows how much you truly care for him. Understand?"

I thought that through carefully. "I think so, yes."

"Good. Now, one more thing," she said and I nodded for her to continue. "The strange thing about love, though your mother would disagree, is it is always worth it."

I now took that into consideration. "I think I get what you're saying. But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Aphrodite laughed. I guess I amuse her. "Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same."

I nodded, understanding what she meant but I was getting kind of antsy, really wanting to see Percy, and I'm guessing Aphrodite picked up on that.

"Go to him. Poseidon is away talking to Zeus, helping him deal with Athena." Aphrodite said, raising her eyebrows at me.

I blushed. "I guess I'm to blame for that."

"Do not blame yourself! Athena always works herself into a tizzy when she wants something to be so right, yet everything goes so wrong." Aphrodite said with a smile.

I had to laugh at that. "So his cabin would be completely empty for the night?"

"Oh yeah. After dealing with Athena, Poseidon has to go check on all the oceans or something like that. He does it almost every night when Percy is asleep." She said, standing up.

I stood up and on pure impulse threw my arms around her. When I realized I just hugged a Goddess without permission, I drew back and looked at the ground. Aphrodite chuckled and lifted my chin to look at her.

"Annabeth, as the Goddess of Love, I do not care if people hug me. Hugs are part of love, be them friendly or for love." Aphrodite said, gathering me into another hug.

When she let me go, Aphrodite smiled. "Go, my young friend in love. Go to him."

I smiled and ran out of the Aphrodite cabin. I didn't stop running until I reached the entrance to the Poseidon cabin. I took a deep breath and walked in, turning so I entered his room. I found Percy fast asleep in his hammock, his dark hair messed up in a way I found utterly sexy. I slowly crept over to him and kneeled by his hammock. His sheets were pooled down at his waist, showcasing to me his lean, toned chest. I heard him muttering in his sleep, wriggling around and occasionally moaning. I hesitantly reached a hand up and placed it over his heart, feeling the rather fast beat under my palm. I slowly started to stroke down his chest, causing him to shudder in his sleep and grab hold of my wrist. I saw him open his eyes and sit up, pulling me on top of him.

"And what might you be doing in my cabin at this hour?" he asked, his tone still sleepy and a bit husky.

I smiled and blushed. "I needed to see you."

"Well, it would be beneath me to deny something for such a beautiful lady." Percy said in mock-sincerity.

I smacked his chest. "Shut up."

I straddled his lower half and pinned both of his hands about his head. I lowered my head until it was near his ear and whispered. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

I felt another shutter rake through his body before he broke free of my grasp and flipped us over. Now _he_ straddled my lower-half and had both of my hands in his. "Oh, Annabeth."

It took all I had to not moan at the way he said my name. "Hmm?"

His head dipped to my ear and kissed the skin below it before answering me. "It would be _much_ easier to just to show you."


	23. The Answer

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I PASSED 600 AND GET MY PEACH PIE! YAY FOR ME! I'M GIVING YOU ALL SOME METAPHORICALLY! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Percy POV

I lifted my head back up and got out from my hammock. From the look on Annabeth's face, she was confused and disappointed. I just smiled and slipped one arm under her neck and one under her knees, hoisting her up. I carried her bridal-style all the way to the edge of the dock, just before the lake.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking up at me.

All I did was smile and jump straight into the lake, her still in my arms. When she started to thrash around, cause of lack of air, I formed a bubble around us and she let in a deep breath.

She smacked me on the chest as we floated to the bottom of the lake. "What was that for?"

"I said I was showing you what I was dreaming about." I said in an innocent tone.

I re-straddled her and started to kiss her neck.

"So you dreamt about kissing me, in an air bubble, at the bottom of the lake?" Annabeth asked, a little breathless.

I lifted up for a brief second. "Well, I don't need the air bubble, but if you like to breathe, don't mock the bubble."

"Fine, fine." She said as I continued to work on her neck.

After about a few minutes of doing that, she was panting. She laced her hands in my hair and pulled me up.

"I guess I've had worse dreams." Annabeth said with a seductive smile before pulling me down to her lips, basically predicting my dream.

We stayed at the bottom of that lake, in our bubble, until I heard someone shouting our names. Annabeth, who was now on top of me, pulled up and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and brought the bubble to the surface, and when it popped, our heads went above the water. Standing on the dock, looking at us, was Hermes.

"Ah, my young demigods. I have a message for you." Hermes said, stepping back so I could bring both myself and Annabeth back on the dock.

"What message?" I asked.

"The final decision on the meeting." Hermes said, glancing at Annabeth quickly.

"The mee-" my words were cut off when Annabeth put her hand over my mouth.

"Go on." She said, like she knew what he was talking about.

"Well, you two will be happy to know the answer was an unanimous yes. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you two will be allowed to pursue your relationship without objections from your parents." Hermes said, reading off a notecard in his hand. "Not that Poseidon would object, so really only without objection from Athena." He added on an afterthought.

I removed Annabeth's hand from my mouth. "What do you mean my father won't object?"

"You'd have to ask him yourself, my young cousin." Hermes said with a smile before walking back to the main camp area.

"He switched his vote." Annabeth said quietly next to me.

I turned to her. "What?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "I had a chat with Aphrodite last night when I went to stay in her cabin." I was about to ask why she was in Aphrodite's cabin but she held her hand up. "Don't interrupt. Anyways, we were talking and she told me about the meeting. She told me it was basically about if we could remain a couple without our parents interfering. But she said something before and when I asked her about it, she said Lord Poseidon changed his vote from no to yes."

I thought through this information. "So, he wanted us to be a couple?"

Annabeth chuckled before throwing her arms around me in a hug. "I guess so. But you'd need to ask him the why on that."

Just then the breakfast bell chimed. We broke apart from our embrace to go back into my cabin.

I looked up at her. "I need to get changed."

Annabeth looked down at her slightly wet pajamas. "I guess I need to too. That means I have to go back to my cabin." She sighed.

I walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth forced a smile. "Nothing. I just had a bad fight with my mother is all. That was why I was staying in the Aphrodite cabin."

"Well, why not just ask the Aphrodite's to borrow some clothes? They have to have like, what, a million different outfits?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. "You, are a genius." She turned and started her run to the Aphrodite Cabin before turning to look over her shoulder. "See you at breakfast."

I just waved before going back to my room to change.

Annabeth POV

Silena was just leaving her cabin when I ran up to her. She took in my appearance and smirked before I slapped her on the arm.

"Shut it." I said. "Could I borrow some clothes? I can't really go back to my cabin yet. I think my mother still hates me."

Silena laughed. "Sure. Come this way."

Silena disappeared into the closet and came out with a whole outfit. She handed me a gray inca owl tee, denim jeans, gray Converse, a silver sword pendent necklace and brass-and-crystal owl studs.

She shoved the outfit at me and I really had no choice but to put it on. Once I had the shirt, jeans, shoes and necklace on, I looked at the earrings with some doubt.

"Oh, Annabeth. Put them on." Silena said, walking over to me.

I sighed and put them in before Silena pushed me into a chair and started to brush out my hair with the same, I think, brush Aphrodite used on me last night. The brush dried, and straightened, my hair; it was definitely an Aphrodite brush. She stood back then, admiring her work.

"Beautiful." Silena said, looping her arm through mine.

"You look, obviously, beautiful as well." I said, smirking at her.

Silena was wearing a hot pink-and-white striped tank with a pleated waist and a bow embellishment, denim skinny jeans, silver glittery Toms, silver dove studs, a heart pendent necklace and a rose ring. We both walked, arm in arm, to the dining pavilion for breakfast. I spotted Percy, wearing a blue Element tee, denim jeans and white Vans, and Grover, who was just wearing a red tee since he can't really wear pants, already sitting at the Poseidon table, eating their breakfast.

I cleared my throat and looked over at Silena. "I know you Aphrodite kids usually stay together, but do you want to eat breakfast with Percy, Grover and me?"

Silena laughed. "Well, first, sure I'll sit with you. Second, while I know you all think us Aphrodite children like to stick together, it's mostly cause no one else will reach out to hang out with us. They think we're self-centered, stuck up and all other words you can think of just because out mother is the Goddess of Beauty and Love. They hear the beauty part and assume. You really are the only person who has befriended me. It feels nice to hang out with people who aren't my siblings." She gave me a look. "Some of them _are_ really stuck-up snobs."

I laughed as we both grabbed our breakfast and sat down at Percy's table: me next to Percy and Silena next to a surprised Grover. I gave Percy a quick kiss before starting to eat.

I looked up to see Percy and Grover still looking at Silena oddly. "Oh, I hope you two don't mind, but I invited Silena to sit with us."

Percy smiled. "I was wondering why she was over here, but I don't mind at all."

Grover laughed. "Neither do I."

The rest of breakfast was just us talking and laughing, Percy and I occasionally kissing which made Silena smile and Grover gag. As the other three were in a discussion about something, I looked around to see the other campers staring at us with weird expressions. Most of the Olympians were smiling at me and Percy, I'm guessing they were the ones who voted _yes_. The only Goddess who was not very happy was Athena. She kept shooting daggers at me and Percy. I chose to ignore her for the moment and just enjoy this fun breakfast.


	24. Sorry, This is an Author's Note

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION, IT'S ME!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND SUBSCRIPTIONS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY XD**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS FAST AS I USUALLY DO, I'M KINDA IN A RUT YOU COULD SAY**

**UNFORTUNATELY, I'VE BEEN OUT SICK WITH STOMACH PROBLEMS SO I HAVE MAKE-UP WORK TO DEAL WITH.**

**I HAVE IDEAS ON WHERE I WANT THE STORY TO GO, IT'S JUST I HAVE TO GET THERE BY FILLING IN THE SPACE.**

**BUT I HAVE A FEW IDEAS I'M GOING TO TEST OUT, SO DON'T WORRY.**

**I FELT THE NEED TO WRITE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE JUST TO TELL Y'ALL THAT I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY, SO DON'T GIVE UP HOPE**

**WELL, DON'T DIE OR COME AFTER ME WITH THE FIRE AND PITCHFORKS.**

**xoxo**

**Kendall (aka psychncislover) **


	25. Dancing

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST, BUT HERE IS SOME MORE OF THE STORY XD**

* * *

After breakfast, Silena, Grover, Percy and I just hung out around the camp. There wasn't really anything to do. It was just one of those days. Percy and I were about to go to the training arena just to let out some excess energy when Chiron came trotting up to us.

"Ah, Annabeth and Percy." Chiron said.

"Hey Chiron." We both said.

"I was just thinking of an idea and wanted to run it by some of the campers. I saw you two first, so here I am." Chiron said, smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Since this is the last day the Olympians will be here, I was thinking about having a sort-of good-bye party-dance." Chiron said. "What do you two think?"

"Sounds cool." Percy said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and intertwined our hands. "It does. I'm sure Aphrodite would be thrilled to have a dance."

"That is true." Chiron said. "I could even see if the muses could come down to play for it."

"Sounds like you don't need to ask anymore campers to see if it's a good idea." Percy said laughing.

"I agree with Percy there, Chiron." I said. "It would give the campers a little time to relax."

"Okay then." Chiron said, clapping his hands together. "I'll go inform the Gods."

Chiron waved goodbye before trotting off to go see the Gods. Percy sighed and tugged on our joined hands, pulling me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest and he placed his on my head, kissing my hair. I wonder if Percy could dance? Or if he even wanted to go.

"Hey Percy?" I asked him, my head still on his chest.

"Yeah?" he said, stroking my hair.

"Do you really want to go to this dance?" I asked him.

"I'm not all into the dance things." He said. "You know those dances they would hold at school?" I nodded. "Never went to any."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Never had a reason to." He just said, placing another kiss onto my head.

I thought that over, wondering why nobody would have asked him. I mean were the girls who attended school with him blind or something? I was kind of happy though. I mean, what if before Percy came into camp, he had a girlfriend? I don't know how I would deal with that, having my heart being held by someone whose heart I didn't hold. I wasn't even sure how I got his. I'm nothing special.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, knocking me out of my internal battle.

"Yes Percy?" I said.

"Were you thinking again?" he asked, pulling back to look at me.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"When you're thinking, you get real quiet and sometimes your face just goes blank." Percy said, tracing my face with his finger.

"You're way to observant, Percy Jackson." I said, patting his chest.

"Only when it concerns you." He said.

I blushed.

"So, you wanna sword fight?" Percy asked.

"When did I ever not say I wanted to?" I asked.

He laughed as we both ran to the arena.

After a few hours of battling Percy, we were a bit tired. We headed back to the cabin area and before I left to go to my cabin, Percy pulled me into a kiss. It was a short, chaste kiss that left me a bit breathless. I smiled as he pulled me into a hug, both of us breathing a bit heavy.

"I need to go and talk with my dad." He said. "See you at the dance?"

"Of course!" I said, kissing his cheek before walking to my cabin, where my mother was waiting for me.

"Annabeth." She said. "We need to talk."

* * *

Two hours later, my mother left me alone. The good-bye dance was just a few hours away and I was freaking out. Naturally, I was going with Percy, but that wasn't really what I was freaking out about. I had absolutely nothing to wear. I was pacing around my cabin when I was knocked out of my head by a voice.

"What now, Annabeth?" Silena asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Silena!" I yelled, smiling.

"Yes?" she asked, laughing.

"I need an outfit." I said.

Silena's whole face lit up like I gave her the perfect present. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the cabin and towards hers. When I entered the cabin, it looked like a salon took over. There was hair stations set up, dresses hung everywhere and make-up thrown about. I looked at Silena with a questioning look, but she just laughed.

"Mom!" Silena yelled.

Just then Aphrodite flitted out from behind a rack of dresses and over to us. She looked at me like she already knew why I was here. On second thought, she probably did.

"Ah, Annabeth. I knew I'd be seeing you here." Aphrodite said, winking at me. "I doubted my dear sister would have any outfits suitable for this kind of event."

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"Well, we have only three hours until this shindig starts. Let's get started, shall we?" Aphrodite said, pushing me towards the inner part of the cabin.

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER...**

"And," Aphrodite said, spraying me with a sweet smelling perfume, "done!"

"Finally." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh Annabeth!" Silena squealed. "You look gorgeous!"

"Really?" I asked, smoothing my hands over the material on my body.

"Beautiful." Aphrodite said, grabbing my hands. "Go and look." She pushed me towards one of the mirrors.

I stopped in front of one and gasped. I was...I was beautiful. My hair had been cleaned and styled into romantic waves; my body has been cleaned as well and my legs and eyebrows waxed. Aphrodite put me in a strapless, teal bandeau dress that reached knee-length with a soft bow at the top and put my feet in, reluctantly, teal suede, high-heeled sandals with a criss-cross detail and ankle strap; in my ears are blue seashell studs, around my wrist is an azul shell bracelet, around my neck is a tahitian-pearl pendant with a diamond and on my right ring finger is a white shell ring. I have on turquoise eyeshadow, black mascara and creamy brown eyeliner; on my lips is clear lipgloss. My fingernails have been painted with a French manicure and my toes are painted a Glacier Bay blue.

I turned towards Aphrodite and Silena, tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't tear up honey. You'll smear your mascara." Aphrodite scolded.

"No problem Annabeth! You know that!" Silena said, hugging me.

"I know. You look beautiful as well, Silena." I said, looking her over.

Silena's brunette hair was pulled up into a braided updo and she has on a strapless pink, dipped-neckline dress that stopped mid-calf with lace overlay, and gold high-heeled sandals; around her neck is a silver-and-diamond necklace with a pink heart toggle clasp, in her ears are pink diamond drop earrings, around her wrist is a princess-cut diamond-and-sterling silver tennis bracelet, and on her right ring finger is an amethyst moon ring. She has on light pink eyeshadow, brownish-black mascara and around her eyes is silver eyeliner; on her lips is light pink lipstick. She looked phenomenal.

"Thanks Annabeth." Silena said.

"You do as well, Aphrodite." I said. "Well, you always do, but-"

"I know what you mean, Annabeth." Aphrodite said, laughing.

The Goddess traded her usual attire for a strapless rose-colored, empire-waist chiffon gown that reached the floor with a pleated bustier top, bead-pearl-and-sequin embellishments and a gold band around the empire waist, and nude leather stilettos; in her ears are diamond studs, around her neck is a diamond-embellished dove pendent necklace, on her right pointer finger is an opal square ring and on her head is a diamond confetti tiara. Her beautiful brunette hair was pulled into semi-collected waves and on her eyelids is pink eyeshadow, on her eyelashes is black mascara and around her eyes is brown eyeliner; on her perfect lips is hot pink lipstick.

"If I may ask, Aphrodite, why are you wearing a tiara?" I asked.

"Oh, all the Goddesses are. It helps distinguish us from some of the campers." Aphrodite said.

Just then one of my half-sisters ran into the cabin. "Annabeth!"

I stepped forward. "Yeah?"

"Whoa." She said. "You look incredible, Annabeth."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Anyways, mom wants to see you." She said, grabbing my hand.

I turned and waved to the Aphrodite cabin and followed my half-sister to our cabin. I stumbled a bit, stupid heels, but made it to the cabin. I walked in and spotted my mom talking to my other siblings. When Percy went to talk to his dad, my mom and I had sort-of made up. Well, she doesn't hate me anymore, although she claimed she didn't hate me in the first place. She said she was just upset and said some things she, and this pained her to say, regretted and was sorry. I accepted it and apologized for disrespecting her. The one thing that hadn't changed was Athena's view on mine and Percy's relationship: she still hated the idea but she couldn't do anything about it. She had been overruled in the meeting.

Just like Aphrodite, Athena traded her usual outfit for something more appropriate. She's in a sleeveless gray jersey dress that reached the floor with a V-neck and an artful twist detail at the bodice, and gold braided slingback sandals; in her ears are rhinestone-embellished owl studs, around her neck is a pearl necklace, and on her head is a Shrangri-la rhinestone-embellished tiara. Her hair is pulled back into a braided bun and on her eyes is silver eyeshadow, black mascara and blue eyeliner; on her lips is peach lipgloss.

"You look beautiful Annabeth, dear." Athena said, smiling.

"So do you, mother." I said, smiling.

"Well, shall we go?" Athena said, grabbing my hand.

We all nodded and headed to the training area where the dance was being held.

Mostly everybody was here and talking or dancing. The arena was beautiful. The moon was out and full, torches set up all around and even the 9 Muses were down here to provide music. I looked around, taking it all in.

I spotted Lady Artemis first, standing next to Lord Apollo, discussing something. Artemis is in a sleeveless, deep silver silk maxi dress that reached the floor with spaghetti straps that criss-cross in the back, blue and silver embroidery around the top and diamond-pearl-and-sequin embellishment, and creme macrame flats; around her neck is a silver bow-and-arrow pendent, diamond studs are in her ears and on her head is a Chasing Fireflies silver tiara. Her carmel-colored hair is in a French-braid down her back and on her eyes is golden-brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner; on her lips is clear lip gloss. Her brother is in a silver button-up under a black pin-dot jacket, black flat-front evening-wear suit trousers and black lace-up leather shoes.

Standing a few feet away, next to Lord Zeus, was Lady Hera. She's in a sleeveless white wrap dress that reached floor-length with a V-neck and back, decorative gold sequins at the straps and around the waist, and a gold belt tied around her waist, and gold gladiator-styled sandals adorned with floral detail; in her ears are peacock feather drop earrings, around her neck is a pear-shaped diamond necklace and on her head is a French Roseberry tiara. Her brunette hair is in a ponytail braid and on her eyes is bronze eyeshadow, black mascara and black eyeliner; on her lips is light peach lipstick. Her husband is wearing a white-collared shirt with a black Armani sports coat, stone wash jeans and saddle shoes.

Lady Demeter was talking with Lord Dionysus near the food table. The Goddess is in a dark brown one-shoulder maxi dress that reached floor-length with a ruched strip of black lace around her waist carefully underlayed with golden organza and covered in fine black mesh, and brown crocheted flats; in her ears are gold leaf earrings, around her wrist is a gold cuff, around her neck is an emerald pendant necklace and on her head is a royal crystal and emerald tiara. Her blonde hair is twisted into a lateral bun with a flower stuck into the side and her eyes had on light brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and kohl eyeliner; on her lips is glitter lipgloss. Dionysus is wearing a light brown cashmere sweater, dark denim jeans with a brown leather belt and brown shoes.

I walked around, earning compliments from everyone, but couldn't find Percy. I saw Hephaestus (wearing a dark gray-stripe short-sleeve button-up, denim jeans, and black leather shoes), Ares (wearing a red-striped button-up with a leather jacket, denim jeans, and black tors), and Hermes (wearing a black-striped button-up, dark-wash jeans and black loafers); I looked around a little more and ran into Grover.

"Looking good Grover!" I said, giving him a hug.

Grover is in a light brown button-up with a black skinny tie and a black Billabong fedora; no pants, of course. He did look good.

"Have you seen Percy?" I asked, nervously twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

"No," Grover said. "But I just arrived so I haven't really looked around that much." Grover concluded upon seeing my sad face.

"If you run into him, tell him I'm looking for him." I said and Grover nodded. I patted him on the arm and turned to wander back into the crowd.

Without Percy, I wasn't in any mood to dance. Nobody asked me, anyways. They're probably worried that Percy would drown them if they attempted. It's great having a powerful boyfriend. I ended up at the snack table, munching on some chips. I looked over the dancefloor and spotted Silena dancing with another demigod. When I caught his face, I cocked my head in confusion. I know Silena wasn't as snobby and uptight as her other siblings, but I would of never expected her to dance with a son of Hephaestus. Not that there is anything wrong with them, it's just that I didn't peg Silena for the type. Silena excused herself from her dance partner and made her way to the food table, towards me.

"No sign of Romeo yet?" Silena asked, grabbing a cup of water.

I sighed. "Not yet." I looked back up at her and smiled. "But you seem to be having a grand time."

Silena ducked her head and smiled. "I actually am."

"Who is your dance partner? I recognize him from the Hephaestus cabin, but I can't recall his name for some reason." I asked, scratching my head.

"His name is Charles Beckendorf, but he wants me to call him Charlie." Silena said. "He's really sweet, Annabeth. I know it was just a few dances, but-"

"I can see it in your eyes, Silena." I said, patting her cheek. "You're starting to like him."

"Is that insane, Annabeth? I know my mother is the Goddess of Love and all that and therefore love comes easy to me but after a few dances?" Silena said, wringing her hands nervously.

I've never seen Silena so bashful. It was actually kinda sweet to know I wasn't the only one nervous when it came to liking guys. "Silena, listen to me." Silena looked up at me and I took her hands. "I know who my mother is and that love advice coming from me is kinda weird but take it from the girl who fell in love from one glance."

"One glance?" Silena asked, looking less nervous and more intrigued. "Please, do tell."

"Maybe not _love_ but definitely a very strong emotion at the time." I said, correcting myself. "Anyways, it was when he first came to camp and Grover was showing him around. I glanced up and saw him staring at me and it was like time stopped." I really had never told this to anyone else, but somehow I know I could trust Silena. "Something clicked inside me. But at the time, I didn't really understand _what_ it was. Remember, this was before I dove into the realms of love, as you put it. First thing that hit me was, well, who was he? But one look at his eyes, that color, told me he was Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son. I knew I shouldn't be feeling like that toward him, because of who my mom was, but I was anyways. That night after capture the flag, I told him I had strong feelings for him, but I wasn't sure if they were positive or negative. But somewhere deep in my heart, I already knew they were positive."

"Oh Annabeth!" She squealed. "You are just so lucky to find the one you love."

"Just don't tell that to him yet." I said. "He might like me enough, but love might scare him off."

"Your secret is safe with me." She said, smiling. "You should know that by now."

"Okay, off of me." I said. "Back to you. Do you like Charlie?"

Silena thought about it for a moment before answering me. "I think I do, Annabeth."

"Good!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

"What's so good?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around to find Percy standing with his hands behind his back. And wow did he look good. He was wearing a long lake blue-striped button-up, top few buttons undone and rolled up to his elbows, light wash jeans and black Adidas. I saw him eyeing my outfit with a sparkle in his eye.

"What's behind your back?" I asked, trying to see around him.

"Ah ah ah my dear." He said. "You first. What's so good?"

I looked over my shoulder at Silena and she nodded. "Silena likes someone."

Percy cocked his head to the side in a way I found so cute. "Anyone I know?"

"Well, he's a son of Hephaestus and a little taller and bulkier than you. He has dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair." Silena said, coming to stand by me.

"That sounds like most of the Hephaestus kids I know." Percy said with a rueful smile. "No offense Silena, but they kinda look the same to me: tall and muscular."

Silena laughed. "None taken, Percy. His name is Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls him Charlie."

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I've seen him around. Nice fellow, from what I've heard. I would wish you luck, but your mom's the love goddess, so I don't think you need it."

Silena laughed and pecked Percy on the cheek. "You're sweet, Percy. Thanks." Silena looked back at the dancefloor and spotted Charlie and waved. "If you two will excuse me..."

"By all means, Silena." I said. "Go and have fun."

Silena hugged me and walked back out to the dancefloor to Charlie. I saw her give him a hug and they continued to dance. I turned back to Percy and smiled my sweetest smile.

"So," I said. "Can I know what's behind you back now?"

"Say the magic word." Percy said, smiling like a child.

I didn't say anything and leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips, winding my arms up and around his neck. Percy, however, didn't keep it gentle for long. I soon felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and at the same time I felt something being placed on my head, but I paid little attention to that at the moment. Percy then wound his hands around my hips and pulled me closer. I opened my mouth for him and the battle for dominance commenced. When breathing became necessary, we pulled back and I rested my forehead on his. He smiled as we both got our breathing back under control. Then I remembered something being placed on my head and Percy's empty hands now wound around my hips. I pulled away from him and brought my hands to my head, feeling something on it. I pulled it off and looked at it; it was a tiara, like the ones the Goddesses are wearing tonight. It was a delicate sterling silver lace tier tiara with large pearls decorating it.

"What's this?" I said, still marveling at it.

"Well, obviously, it's a tiara." He said. "A tiara fit for my warrior princess."

"Corny." I said with a smirk. "But sweet. Where did you get it from?"

"My dad, actually." He said and I looked up at him, surprised.

I glanced around and spotted Lord Poseidon talking with Lord Zeus. Poseidon was wearing a light blue textured-stripe button-up with denim jeans and black leather shoes. He spotted me staring and gave me a smile. I blushed and offered a small smile before looking back at Percy.

"Why?" I asked, still flushed.

"He said it was a peace offering and an apology." Percy said, taking it from my hands and placing it back on my head.

"What does he have to apologize for?" I asked.

"The way he acted." He said. "I talked with him for awhile, asking why he changed his mind."

"Why did he?" I asked, honestly curious myself.

"Well, in short, he saw us that one night we slept on the shore and finally realized something his anger prevented him from seeing: that I truly cared about you and was utterly happy. He said the way I was with you reminded him of the way he felt about my mom." Percy explained, stroking my cheek.

"I just wish my mom would see that." I said, leaning into his touch.

"Maybe she will." Percy said with a small smile. "Eventually."

"I like your positive attitude, Percy." I said, stealing a kiss.

I slow song came on and Percy offered me his hand. "Would you like to dance, my princess?"

I smirked at him. "Yeah, on one condition." He nodded for me to continue. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Don't ever call me princess again." I pulled back and smiled.

"Do you prefer 'your majesty' or 'm'lady?'" he asked, clearly enjoying this. I, on the other hand, was not.

I punched him in the shoulder, hard, and smiled when he yelped in surprise.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed, clutching his shoulder.

I batted my eyelashes and gave him an innocent look. "What?"

"Oh, you are _so_ going to get it!" He said and I just smiled at him before starting to run away from him.


	26. Happiness

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. IT WAS A MIX OF WRITER'S BLOCK, SICKNESS, SCHOOL ENDING, MY UNCLE'S WEDDING COMING UP AND MY GREAT GRANDMA DYING. BUT HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER. XD**

* * *

I ran for a bit, stumbling a couple of times because of these stupid heels. My luck ran out for this time when I tripped, I landed flat on my face in the sand on the shore. I flipped myself over right when Percy landed on me, straddling me. The way he was looking at me, I totally forgot why he was chasing me. He put his hands in mine before intertwining them and pushing them down into the sand.

Percy started to kiss me slowly before deepening it, making me moan into his mouth. Sensing like I needed air, he pulled up and continued kissing down my jawline to my neck. He worked on my right side before moving to my left neck and kissing the very sensitive spot on it. I moaned a little louder when he kissed there and quietly screamed out when he started sucking on it. He nipped on the skin there, making me arch into him and throw my head back into the sand. His tongue darted out and licked the spot, making me clamp my mouth shut so I wouldn't cry out really loudly. The dance was still going on a little ways away from here. He went back to the right side and kissed up my neck to my pulse point. He started to nip there, and a mewl came from deep in my throat. When he actually bit my skin, hard, and drew blood, I thrashed around, trying to keep a cry from escaping my mouth. He licked over the wound, soothing it before kissing back up my jaw and to my mouth.

I so badly wanted to run my hands through his silky dark hair, but my hands were currently trapped, so I couldn't. He skimmed his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened it to him, though this time I didn't fight for dominance. I let him explore every part of my mouth. It was almost like he was "marking his territory." Maybe that's what he was doing on my neck, cause I know I'm going to have at least one hickey in the morning. He finally let my hands go and they went straight to his hair. I ran them through it, feeling every silky strand on my finger. I slid my nails down his scalp and a growl came from him. His hands were on my waist, squeezing slightly. He pulled up, both of us needed oxygen anyways, and gazed at me. I could barely see his beautiful sea green eyes because his pupils were so dilated with lust. I bet mine were exactly the same.

Percy flipped us over so he was on the sand and I was cuddled up into his chest. He was laying on his back, gazing at the stars and moon, so I pulled his arm out and used it as a pillow.

"The stars and moon are so beautiful tonight." I said, glancing at him. He was abut to say something, but I cut him off. "And if you say: but you're more beautiful, I will smack you."

"What?" Percy asked innocently. "A boyfriend can't compliment his girlfriend's beauty?"

I smiled. "Yes, but not when you say I'm more beautiful than everything 'cuz I know I'm not."

"To me you are." He said.

My mind was still reeling on him calling me his girlfriend. So I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but a little deeper than that. I don't know quite what, but I know it's more. I was so happy to just stare at the sky in Percy's embrace.

Third Person POV

Athena hadn't seen Annabeth for awhile now and she was a bit worried. She also hasn't seen the sea spawn in awhile, so Athena went to go look for the two teens. As she was approaching the shore, she saw Poseidon leaning against a tree, gazing at something. As she got closer, she saw a small smile on his face.

"Something amusing you, Poseidon?" Athena asked.

"Nothing amusing, Athena. Just watching young love." Poseidon said.

That was when she saw two figures cuddled up on the sand, watching the sky. They were talking, laughing and smiling. Somewhere, deep down, Athena was happy for Annabeth. But she didn't want to feel that way when her daughter was with a son of Poseidon.

"Why did you change your vote, Poseidon?" Athena asked.

"They are in love, Athena. My son is so happy, so I am happy. I am not letting our centuries-old feud come between something my son wants so badly. It does not sit right with me. If you truly, truly love your daughter, you will not break apart what they have. I know the law forbids you to now, but knowing you, you will try to find a way to break them apart." Poseidon said, giving her a look.

"My daughter deserves someone with brains, Poseidon, which your son lacks." Athena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is not about brains or lack thereof. You are still hung up about the Athens fight." Poseidon said, shaking his head. "Forget about it. That happened a very, very, very, very, very long time ago and the relationship is happening now. Athens was in the past and the relationship is in the now."

Athena sighed. "I guess I could try."

"Athena, I am not 100% alright with this relationship either but my son's happiness counts more than that. You need to focus on that, your daughter's happiness." Poseidon said.

"Maybe you are right." Athena said. "Let us go back to the party."

Annabeth POV

About an hour later, Percy and I were still in the same position. I was calm and completely happy, but I remembered the dance. We should get back before people start to talk. I sat up and stretched before standing completely up and holding my hands out to Percy.

"Come on." I said. "We need to get back to the dance."

Percy groaned but took my hands anyway, I hauled him up and we walked back to the dance, hand-in-hand. When we walked back into view, most of the people turned to look at us before going back to whatever they were doing. I slow song came on and I pulled Percy's hand towards where people were dancing.

"No." Percy said, shaking his head. "I don't dance."

"Please." I begged. "For me?"

I gave Percy my puppy-dog look and he broke down with a sigh. I smiled and dragged him onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into him. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. We swayed to the music and I sighed with contentment. I could do this forever.

After that, we danced to some more songs and Silena and Charlie joined us. I had so much fun and I could tell Percy was having fun as well. We all were starting to get tired when Chiron cut off the Muses and stood in front of everybody.

"Excuse me, campers." Chiron shouted. "Unfortunately, the time has come for the Olympians to return to Olympus." Rounds of groans and _no's_ were heard. "I know this is a sad time, so we'll give you some time to say goodbye."

I sighed and turned to Percy. "This should be fun."

"Be nice." He said, kissing my head and pushing me towards my mom.

There was a line in front of my mom, so I stood in the back. It went by slowly and finally I was in front of my mom. She smiled at me and I kind of forced a smile for her.

"Oh Annabeth." She sighed. "I so wished this visit was a little happier, but I get this way when something doesn't go my way. So, I am going to try to be more open to your relationship with Perseus."

"Really?" I said, fighting a smile.

"Yes. I might not approve of the relationship 100%, but your happiness is with him and I need to accept that. I'm sorry, Annabeth." Athena said, cupping my cheek and stroking my jaw bone.

"Mom, thank you." I said, fighting back tears. "That means a lot."

Athena just smiled, and then pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed. I was so happy to be on solid ground with my mom again. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love you, Annabeth, dear." Athena said.

"I love you too, mother." I said and started to walk back when I heard someone call my name.

"Annabeth, dear!" Aphrodite yelled.

I walked over and smiled at her. I was so appreciative of everything Aphrodite did and said, but I couldn't form the right words to say so. I shook my head and launched myself into her arms. She held me as I cried a little, probably ruining her perfect dress.

"Aphrodite, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." I blubbered.

"Annabeth, dear, it's no problem. I enjoyed my time spent with you and the love stuff is what I do." Aphrodite said. She put her hands on my cheeks and smiled at me. "Always know this Annabeth: you will always have a friend up on Olympus. I'm always here for you. And now that we're friends, I can talk to you through your head, much like your mother does."

"Thank you, Aphrodite. I appreciate that." I said, hugging her one last time before heading back to the main field.

Percy POV

I pushed Annabeth towards her mother before walking over to my dad. I stopped in front of him and gave him a smile. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back, happy that my dad is so comfortable with me. He pulled back and gave me a genuine smile.

"I have had a wonderful time, Percy. Thank you." Poseidon said, patting my shoulder.

"You're welcome, dad. I'm so glad you enjoyed spending time with me." I said a little sheepishly.

"Why would I not? You are my son." Poseidon said. "I was so glad when Zeus announced this trip, and I was excited to be able to see you again."

"Thanks, dad." I said, blushing a bit.

"I hope we can see each other again." Poseidon said. "Also, Percy, next time you see your mother, can you give her a message from me?"

"Okay." I said, nodding.

"Tell her I still think about her every day and I miss her terribly. Tell her that she still is an incredible woman and that she did an amazing job raising you. Also, tell her I still love her." Poseidon said.

"Of course I'll tell her dad." I said, patting his arm.

"Goodbye Perseus. I love you, son." Poseidon said, smiling at me.

My breath caught in my throat and I blushed some. "I love you too, dad."

"Perseus?" Zeus called to me.

I turned to him. "Yes, Uncle Zeus?"

"I'd like to thank you again for returning my Lightning Bolt and stopping another war between us. You are not that bad of a kid." Zeus said, sticking out his hand.

I took it and we shook. "No problem, Uncle Zeus. My pleasure."

"Goodbye Perseus. It was a joy meeting you." Hera said, pulling me into a hug,

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Aunt Hera." I said as she let go of me.

I waved goodbye and walked back over to Annabeth. Her eyes were wide and it looked like she was about to cry. She blinked and a few tear spilled over. I walked over to her and put both hands on her face, wiping away the tears.

"Oh, sorry." Annabeth said, blushing.

"Don't apologize for crying, Annabeth." I said, putting my arm over her shoulder. "Were they tears of joy or sadness?"

"Joy." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You officially made-up with your mom?" I guessed.

"Yup. She approves of us, sort-of." She said, laying her head on my chest.

"That's awesome. I wonder why she changed her mind?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said. "She said she just wants me to be happy."

"Okay everyone!" Chiron shouted. "Time for the Gods to leave."

The Olympians started to glow slightly and I felt Annabeth's hand turn my chin the other way, her head facing that way too.

"The Gods are about to reveal their true divine form. If we see them, we'll disintegrate." Annabeth explained.

A huge flash shined and when we looked back, the Olympians were gone. Annabeth turned her head more into my chest and cried a little. I held her while she got it all out. With the Olympians gone, the camp felt a little dimmer.

Annabeth POV

Now that the Olympians were gone, the dance was pretty much over. Percy and I made our way back to the cabins. Percy insisted on walking me back to the cabin, like a true gentleman on his first date. I found it cheesy, but it was still sweet.

"Goodnight, my beauty." Percy said, kissing my hand. "Tonight was amazing."

"You're so weird." I said, laughing. "But I had an amazing time too."

Percy pulled me into him and quickly pecked me on the lips before turning and walking away. I looked at him, stunned, before running back to him, a little slowly so I wouldn't trip in my heels. I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, seeing his surprised face. I wrapped my hands around his neck and into his hair before pulling him down to my lips. Percy's arms immediately went around my waist and pulled me even closer. About five minutes later, we pulled apart.

"What was that for?" he asked, a little breathless.

"Your goodnight kiss sucked." I said, smiling.

"Thanks. That helps my self-esteem." He joked.

"Goodnight Percy." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy pecked me on the cheek before jogging back to his cabin. I started to walk back to mine, when I turned around the same time he did. I waved to him and he waved back before turning and jogging the rest of the way back. I stayed where I was, watching him jog back, enjoying the view.

I shook my head and walked the rest of the way back to my cabin. I leaned against a pole outside my cabin and sighed. For once in my entire life, everything was absolutely perfect. My mom didn't hate me, Percy was mine and the camp was safe. I was completely and utterly happy.


	27. Chill, It's Just an Author's Note

**HOLY CRAP ON A STICK! I SAW IT! I SAW THE PREVIEW FOR THE SECOND, YES, THE SECOND, PERCY JACKSON MOVIE!**

**OH! MY! GODS! I SERIOUSLY STARTED HYPERVENTILATING WHEN I SAW IT. MY MOM LOOKED AT ME STRANGELY AND I'M JUST LIKE "PERCY JACKSON...NEW MOVIE...AHHHHH!" LET'S JUST SAY, IT DIDN'T STOP HER FROM LOOKING AT ME STRANGELY. OH, AND I SHOULD MENTION WE WERE OUT TO EAT AT THE TIME. SO I GOT MORE THAN A FEW STRANGE LOOKS...**

**BUT, ANYWAYS, BACK ON SUBJECT, THE MOVIE! THE SEA OF MONSTERS! AUGUST! IT'S COMING IN AUGUST! I REBLOGGED THE VIDEO OF IT ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT, THE WEBSITE IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT. AND NATHAN FILLION IS IN THE MOVIE! FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW, HE'S ON ONE OF MY FAV TV SHOWS _CASTLE_. I STARTED HITTING MY MOM WHEN I SAW THAT. I GOT A LITLE CRAZY IN GENERAL FROM SEEING THE PREVIEW. **

**I CAN'T FREAKIN WAIT! AND THEY MAKE ALEXANDRA'S (ACTRESS WHO PLAYS ANNABETH) BLONDE! SO TAKE THAT HATERS! UGH, I CAN'T STAND IT! WHEN WILL AUGUST ARRIVE? I NEED IT HERE NOW! **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(FANGIRL SCREAMING)**

**OKAY, I'M A LITLE BETTER NOW. **

**(BUT NOT REALLY)**

**WELL, SINCE YOU GUYS MAYBE ARE READING THIS, I'D LIKE TO TAKE THE CHANCE TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY. THIS STORY, WHICH STARTED OUT AS SOMETHING FUN TO WRITE, HAS BECOME A BIG SUCCESS AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO MY READERS. YOU ALL ROCK! KEEP ON READING! AND SHIPPING PERCABETH! ALWAYS DO THAT. NEVER STOP DOING THAT.**

**XOXO**

**psychncislover**


End file.
